Detective Conan Watching Detective Conan: Episode One The Movie HIATUS
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: After school Ran got a invitation from unknown fan to go to the movie to watch Detective Conan: Episode One The Movie! Not just her, along with everyone else that Ran know! Even Kaito Kuroba! INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Detective Conan!

* * *

"Bye Sonoko!" Ran waved for the goodbye.

"Bye Ran!"

Ran hummed and then noticed that there's a mail inside of the mailbox. As she opened the mailbox, she immediately spotted a mail invitation. She quickly opened it.

 ** _Dear Mouri-san and Edogawa,_**

 ** _I invite you three to watch a very special movie! Obviously your not the only person who got invited. There's a lot of person that you know! It will be a blast! Don't come? You will regret it for the rest of your life!_**

 ** _From your Fan~!_**

Ran paused and then read it again.

She smiled a little. _Maybe_ _it_ _will_ _be_ _great_ _to_ _have_ _a_ _break_ _once_ _a_ _while.._

Later that evening she talked to her dad and Conan-kun to come watch the movie with her.

At first her dad refused because he wanted to watch Yoko. Ran got pissed off and smash the table into pieces with a vein popped on her forehead.

"DAD! YOU. MUST. COME. OR. I. WILL. SMASH. THE. TV." Ran threatened darkly.

Dad sweat dropped.

"Hai hai hai!" Kogoro said nervously. "I'll come!"

Conan stared at him and then look at the table that have been destroyed by mad Ran with a sweat dropped. _Please remind me again that don't make Ran mad.._

On the next day those three went to the movie. They noticed that everyone that they knew is here even Kaito Kuroba.

"SHINICHI YOU BASTARD!" Ran shouted and use her karate kick.

"ITAI!" Kaito yelled. "I'M NOT SHINICHI! I'M KAITO! SHEESH! WHY PEOPLE ALWAYS MISUNDERSTOOD ME AS SHINICHI?!"

"Oops. Gomen." Ran apologized with a blush.

"It's fine." Kaito muttered.

"Oi Mouri-kun! What a surprise!" Megure-keibu exclaimed.

Kogoro's face lightened up.

"Inspector!" He said gleefully.

Conan suddenly shivered. Oooh..Why I have a really bad feeling about this?

*linebreak*

The music starts and then the screen appeared with a title that says 'Detective Conan: Episode One the movie'.

Kogoro grumbled in annoyance.

"Why it's have to be about this brat?"

Eri looked at her husband in annoyance.

"Maybe you should stop complaining like a seven years old."

Kogoro grumbled.

 **A lady enters a suspicious testing lab by pressing her hand on the passcode to enter.**

Ai Haibara stunned. _Oh god. This isn't good. This movie will shows Kudo-kun and I darkest secret._

Conan look at Haibara grimly; knowing what she's thinking. Both of them is damned.

 **She poors coffee and milk and starts to open her desktop computer. It is revealed she is Sherry. She is working on a suspicious experiment in the Black Organization Lab.**

Jodie Starling narrowed her eyes. _Could it be?_

 **She views some live footage of test subjects (mice) on a computer screen. She then phones her sister Akemi and asks her to come over, saying that she will show her something interesting.**

 **The scene changed.**

 **Shinichi explains Ran how detective are like sharks.**

Ran gasped. She remembered this.

 **The opening features snapshots of important manga pages accompanied with the first soundtrack of Detective Conan, "Mune ga Dokidoki".**

Everyone gaped at Shinichi.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Ayumi giggles.

Everyone saw little Shinichi.

"I swear little Shinichi really reminded me of Conan." Sonoko realized.

Conan sweat a little. _Obviously it is! He is me!_

 **After Shinichi has solved the case and they are on their way back home, it starts to rain. Ran puts on her hood and the phone that Shinichi put on it accidentally falls. Ran is very upset and blames herself for trusting her new phone with Shinichi. Shinichi tells her he'll buy her a new one and to further lift her up, promises to take her to Tropical Land.**

"OH MY GOD! Shin-chan are asking Ran a DATE! DEAR GOD WHY I WASN'T THERE?!" Yukiko Kudo whined.

Conan blushed. _Oi! It's not a date...Isn't?_

 **The scene changed.**

 **A man walks into a bar called "Black Widow" and sits next to Vodka and orders the same drink.**

Ai stunned, look scared. _Ohmygodohmygodit'sthem. (Translation: Oh my god oh my god it's them.)_

Conan growled at the sight of them. He still haven't forgive them what they have done to him.

'Those bastards.' He thought angrily.

 **The make an exchange of money for information. Gin appears and sits on the other side of the man and announces that the Organization was having a rat problem. He also says that the drink they were drinking was called "XYZ", a drink made from Rum and lemon juice, which is mentioned to imply an "end".**

"Oh god. This isn't what I am thinking." Megure looked pale as he said it.

 **The man quickly tried to defend himself by saying that he isn't a rat and tries to excuse himself. He gets into his car, but is hesitant to start it for fear that it may explode. The car starts right up, which results in him trying to put on his seat belt, which again is met with hesitation. With this out of the way he shifts the car into drive and it immediately explodes.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Almost everyone shouted in shock.

 **The scene changed.**

 **Ran visits Shinichi at his house and they leave to buy the new phone Shinichi promised.**

 **On their way, they meet Genta, Ayumi and Mitshuiko who are playing soccer.**

"THAT US!" Detective Boys shouted at the same time.

 **Genta hits the ball hard and it goes off-side. Shinichi and Ran traveling through the same footpath give them their ball back. Ran questions why Shinichi left soccer, since he would have been a Samurai Blue Member by now if he continued.**

"So true." Ran sighed.

 **Shinichi explains he wanted to develop the reflexes needed for being a detective and cites Holmes who practiced fencing.**

"Good thinking." Yusaku Kudo smiled for his son.

Conan secretly felt happy about his dad praise.

 **While Shinichi is expressing his fondness about Holmes, they hear a woman cry for help. A thief has stolen her purse. The thief makes a run but is intimidated by Hina Wada. Sonoko approaches Ran from behind and takes her to her home with Shinichi following them behind.**

 **There apparently are guests at Sonoko's home. Her mother scolds her for not knocking the door before she entered. The guest, Takanori Sewa seems to have some problems with his New Year Party. He has been receiving threatening letters.**

For the those who was there for the murder, rolled their eyes.

 **Shinichi offers Sewa his assistance, but he declines saying that he has already increased the number of guards.**

"That's sound fishy." Kazuha Toyama commented.

 **When they stand to leave, Takanori accidentally puts his electronic wheelchair on reverse. Shinichi rushes to help, but Ran pushes him off, saves Takanori and catches the vase which was falling. Takanori initially scolds Ran for trying such a reckless stunt, but realizes his mistake and praises her.**

 **Sonoko and her parents want Ran to use a special suit they made for her for the coming Karate Competition, but there are regulations for the dongi they wear in competitions. She still accepts it saying that she'll use it for her practice, if they don't mind. They are still happy. Sonoko seems all excited, since she had carved "Love Shinichi" on the back collar of the dongi.**

"SONOKO!" Ran shouted with a blush on her cheeks.

"Heheh!" Sonoko snickered.

Kaito chuckled.

Conan blushed.

 **In the end, Ran's new phone wasn't bought. Before parting ways with Shinichi, she remembers she forgot her wallet at his home. She finds it and goes to bid goodbye to Shinichi, who is reading at his home library.**

"Typical." Ran sighed. She missed Shinichi, after one and a half year of waiting.

 **Ran thinks Shinichi's first crush was his actress mom, but he denies it. Ran questions then who was it?**

'It's you, Ran.' Conan thought.

 **Shinichi stares for a while at Ran and tries to say that it was she, but Agasa interrupts this moment with a mobile rocket experiment gone wrong. Ran provides first-aid to Agasa. Shinichi thinks his experiments are way dangerous for a device carrying out transportation. Agasa brags that he put safety first in building his mobile rocket and starts it again. His rocket flies him away screaming.**

Almost everyone snickered.

"HEY!" Agasa protected.

 **Meanwhile, Vodka expresses his suspicions regarding the man who wants to hold their important transaction in an open ground. Gin seems to despise Bourbon.**

 **The scene changed, it shows the karate tournament.**

 **Ran is doing well in the competition, going further step-by-step. Sonoko cheers her while Kogoro and Eri argue on which one's characters their daughter inherited.**

"Really?" Ran sighed, wanting her parents back together again.

 **In her fight with Hina Wada, she faces tough competition and on the brim of losing. At such a vital time, Shinichi gets a call from the Inspector regarding a case and he has to leave urgently. He apologizes to Ran for leaving. But she is in a burning rage, surrounded by dark aura. Hina Wada and even the referee is scared at her look. She is definitely going to win the tournament.**

Conan sweat dropped. _Oh dear._

 **The scene changed.**

 **Takanori Sewa's New Year Party has been interrupted by a murder: one of the guests, President Yamazaki of Yatsubishi Bank, was found dead with a knife that pierced through his heart. The police, led by Inspector Megure, have been investigating the crime scene, but have no conclusive evidence as to who the killer is.**

 **Shinichi** **makes** **his** **grand** **entrance** **and** **claims** **he** **has** **figured** **out** **the** **case.**

"Eh?! That fast?!" Kazuha Toyama said in shock.

 **"The crime took place in a sealed room that was locked from the inside. The murderer entered through the balcony from an adjacent window, and escaped the same way. The ground below the balcony has no traces, and based on that, this murder must have been committed by someone here," He reasoned with his detective mode face.**

 **"It is impossible!" The house owner denied. "There must be at least a 10 meter gap from the window to the balcony...how can anyone jump across that?"**

 **Shinichi spoke again with high confidence. "If one makes use of the roof's eaves...then the distance to the balcony is not more than two meter!" He finished proudly.**

"So much confidence in there." Yukiko squealed. "He must've taken from me!"

 **The house owner scoffed.**

 **"Humph! That's such a naïve deduction!" The house owner mocked. "Then, how could the person leave? If the gap is two meters, and the eaves are only ten centimeters wide, how does one safely return?"**

 **Shinichi smirked.**

 **"Just before the murdered left the first room, he fixed the end of a rope there. When leaving the second room, he fixed the other end onto the balcony, and then climbed back." Shinichi says confidently.**

 **"Ah..In that case, how does the person untie the rope on the balcony?" Megure asked. Shinichi smiled.**

 **"That's simple, Megure-keibu. That end of the rope would have a rob attached to it, and it would hold between the balcony's posts due to constant tension in the rope, so with a little bit of slack...it can be removed!" Shinichi smirked, "Could you go to the balcony and check? You should find some marks on the spot where the rod was held."**

 **Megure looked thoughtful and then asked Shinichi why would Yamazaki waited in a locked room.**

 **"I'm afraid that the murderer told him that he had some important information, and instructed him to lock the door from the inside and wait."**

 **The house owner begun to sweat a little.**

"BUSTED!" Ayumi said.

 **"That's enough! You're straying from the point! Who killed my best friend Mr. Yamazaki!?" The house owner shouted impatiently.**

 **Shinichi closed his eyes, "Only one person who knows the layout of the house very well could have done it...and during that time...could go wherever he wanted, and no one would suspect him. He is..." Shinichi paused.**

"He is..?" Kaito asked.

 **Megure and others leaned forward.**

 **"He is..?" Megure and others questioned.**

 **Shinichi opened his eyes and pointed his finger to the house owner, "It's you!"**

 **The house owner, being in the wheelchair, then starts to laugh, claiming that he's no position to be able to commit such a crime. Shinichi then grabs a globe and throws it towards the owner who immediately jumps out of his chair to avoid it. The maid and guests are all in shock.**

 **"S-Sir your leg.." One of maid gasped.**

 **"Your leg had already healed three months ago!" Shinichi says, "Isn't that so, Megure-keibu?" Shinichi cheerily asked Megure.**

"Ooh a happy side." Ai snickered.

"Shut up." Conan whispered.

 **"CRAP!" The house owner cursed. He quickly tried to gets away from his wheelchair in panic.**

 **"Ha! Trying to escape?!" Shinichi smirked. Shinichi kicked the globe to the nearest thing that he can kick.**

 **The globe hit the house owner, and knocked him down.**

 **"GOAL!" Shinichi shouted victoriously.**

"Hooray!" Detective Boys cheered.

"YES!" Ran cheered.

 **After then the house owner was arrested.**

 **"Like always, Kudou-kun! Good job!" Megure said cheerfully.**

 **"No, no," Shinichi closed his eyes, opened then, and pointing at himself in a cool cheesy manner, "If you had more cases, just call Kudou Shinichi!"**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait! One of the reviewers convinced me to make another chapter! I deeply apologize, if it short. OAO The Tropical Land Part One chapter will be next! Enjoy~~!_

I don't own Detective Conan!

* * *

 **As soon as Shinichi's declaration the photo take a picture of him, and then the scene changed into Shinichi in the newspaper that is explaining who solved the locked room murder.**

"Show off..." Kogoro muttered with a vein popped on his forehead.

Conan's eyes twitched. _You show off all the damn time!_

 **Shinichi smirked smugly as he read the newspaper and then started chuckled.( Isn't that laugh is creepy? Just me? Okay back to the story...)**

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Damn Kudou...I don't even know you you anymore..." Hattori whispered.

"Oh shut up." Conan whispered back.

"Jesus, that's how I was before I shrink? God, I've a huge ego. Good thing I don't have any more, but a certain man do..." Conan thought.

Kogoro suddenly sneezed.

" **Hey, did you hear? That high school detective pulled off another one." The girl said to her friend as she read the magazine.**

" **Yeah, he's awesome!" The girl squealed.**

"Fuck off fangirls. He's mine." Ran thought in jealously.

 **Shinichi dopey giggled when he heard that.**

Kaito facepalmed. Now I immediately regret that I called him Great Detective-kun...Kaito thought.

Conan squeezed.

"Conan-kun? Are you alright? Do you need a tissue?"

"Nope! I brought mine Ran-neechan!"

" **He can, most certainly, be called the savior of the Japanese police!" Said the person in TV news.**

 **"Hahahahahaha..." A dopey laughter echoed from the over-confident Shinichi.**

Conan blushed in embarrassment.

Ai snorted. "It quite funny that's —"

"— Just...Just shut up please..."

Ai snickered.

 **Shinichi kept laughing, but someone slapped him by a Karate-gi.**

"THANKS GOD!" Conan blurted. Almost everyone was staring at him with a dumbfounded look. "Never mind..." Damn Karma is being a bitch to me..Conan thought looking depressed.

" **Oww..." Shinichi groaned as he rubbed his head for the hit. He glared at Ran.**

" **What're you doing?" Shinichi give a heat glare.**

 **Ran glared back. "You're grinning, and laughing like an idiot." Ran stared at Shinichi with annoyed scowl on her face.**

"True!" Kogoro stated.

"KOGORO! THAT'S MY SON YOU'RE WATCHING!" Yukiko Kudo yelled. "I won't make fun of him in front his parents, if I were you!"

Kogoro scoffed.

 **"Ran, are you upset about something?"**

"Christ. He's stupid." Kogoro thought arrogantly.

 **"No nothing. I'm not upset that Dad gets less work because you got involved, or anything!" Ran took a tongue out at Shinichi as Shinichi gaped a little.**

"Ouch! Do you need a pack of ices?" Hattori whispered to Conan. Conan give a 'oi-oi' stare at him

"Would you _stop_ harassing me you detective-bastard?" Conan hissed.

" **But it's not my fault your dad doesn't get much work, Ran, it's his lack of skill!" Shinichi smiled nervously, have a bad feeling.**

Every male facepalmed. Wrong move baka.

Kogoro growled a little. Next time when I see him...I'll give a judo flip him.

 **Ran mocked laughed loudly and a second later Shinichi laughed nervously along with her. Suddenly Ran punched the pole that's Shinichi standing near by.**

Everyone flinched.

 **Shinichi cringed as he look at the pole with a terrified**

 **look on his face. He sweat dropped.**

" **Isn't that why I'm saying that I'm not mad?" Ran said as she smiled sickly. Shinichi's expression show nothing, but full of terror.**

"Hey...Ran...Are you a tsundere?"

"No..."

"But Haibara is!"

Smack!

"Ow!"

"Don't be such an fool Kudo-kun."

Everyone sweat dropped. Who knew that Haibara can be scary sometimes.

 **Shinichi laughed as she walked away. Shinichi continuing staring at her, full of terror and gaping in awed at the same time.**

" **That's the karate team captain, for you." Shinichi thought fearfully.**

"That's right _Sherlock_!"

Conan sweat dropped. That's a new one...

 **The scene changed as Shinichi and Ran walked home together.**

" **Honestly!" Ran said in annoyance on her face. "Everyone's making a big fuss about 'great detective this' and 'great detective that'…"**

Kazuha sighed. "I can feel your pain." Kazuha touched Ran's shoulder. "We all suffer..." Ran whispered dramatically.

" **When you're just a plain mystery geek!" Ran said, look at him in the eyes.**

" **But look at all these fan letters!" Shinichi exclaimed excitedly as he showing the letters. Ran look at the letters in jealousy. "Everyone says they like this 'mystery geek'."**

"Feel the burn!"

 **Ran sighed. "Oh, is that right?" She continuing give a evil glare at those fan letters in jealously. Shinichi, whom had no clue what is going on with Ran, giggled like a madman. Ran look at the fan letter's envelope covers.**

" **Fawning over girls is fine..." Ran said. "But you need to pick which one you really like."**

 **All the sudden Shinichi look at the sky in wonder. "The one I really like, huh?" Shinichi muttered breathlessly. Shinichi paused for a second and then stared at Ran romantically.**

Almost everyone squealed.

"I bet four hundred yens that Shinichi and Ran are together!" Sera shouted.

" **I mean, really..." Ran muttered softly under her breath, as she continuing staring at the letters in jealously.**

 **Shinichi blushed a little as he staring at Ran like she is an angel. (hehe, ironic.)**

Almost everyone kept saying yes yes yes.

 **Ran immediately noticed and stared at him. "What?" She asked.**

 **Shinichi gasped a little and stumbled backwards.**

Detective Boys snickered at Shinichi's hilarious face.

" **You've been staring at my face for a while now.." Ran said with a suspicious look.**

 **Shinichi rubbed his hair nervously. "Oh, uh. It's nothing." He stammered with some trace of blush on his face.**

" **If you keep conceitedly poking your nose into cases..." Ran warned as she give Shinichi his fan letters back. "One of these days, you'll find yourself in real danger."**

For the those who knew Conan and Ai secrets grimaced. "How ironic." Conan thought grimly.

 **Shinichi shrugged like isn't wasn't a big deal. "Maybe."**

Conan facepalmed. He has long regretted that word...

 **He said as he putting the fan letters into his packet.**

" **But why a detective?" Ran asked at all the sudden.**

A few people raised their eyebrows.

 **Shinichi frowned a little at her unusual question.**

" **If you like mystery novels so much...Why not become a novelist like your dad?" She asked.**

A certain person coughed.

 **Shinichi smiled. "I don't want to** _ **write**_ **about detectives. I want to** _ **be**_ **one!" Ran gasped a little. "A modern-day Sherlock Holmes, that is!" Shinichi said proudly. Ran look at him in awed.**

" **The more difficult the case, the more exciting it is!" Shinichi squealed. "The thrill, the suspense you get driving the tricky culprit into a corner!"**

" **Once you've done it, you just can't stop!" Shinichi exclaimed from his experience from his time of being a high school detective. "That's a detective!" He added along with a wink. Ran stared at him in awed.**

 **Shinichi run forward a little. "See you!" Shinichi waved.**

" **Hey! Wait, Shinichi!" Ran yelled. Shinichi froze and turned his back around. "Huh?"**

 **You haven't forgotten what you promised we'd do tomorrow, have you?"**

" **Promised?"**

"FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!" The (expect for the Ayumi) females shouted. "You freakin' forgotten it?!"

" **Weren't you the one said who said you'd take me to Tropical Land, if I won the regional tournament?!" Ran yelled as she clearly attempted to kick Shinichi's ass, but rather fortunately Shinichi dodged.**

" **Huh?" Shinichi asked. "What're you talking about?"**

"Next time...When I see him, I punch him." One of the females retorted.

"Get in a line." The females growled.

Conan wished that he isn't here. When they find out...Let's say they're going to be pissed off.

 **Ran growled. "Oh, forget it. I didn't really want to go with you, anyway, Shinichi." As Ran walking away from him and said her famous last word to Shinichi. "Why don't you go play there with one of the girls who sent you a fan letter?"**

 **Shinichi panicked. He didn't want to go with those fan girls, he want Ran!**

" **I'm joking! I'm joking!" Shinichi cried. "Don't be mad. I remember!"**

" **Tropical Land, tomorrow at 10." He added.**

" _ **There's no way I could forget that**_ **." Shinichi thought.**

"Awww!" Almost everyone cooed.

" **And don't forget that it's all your treat, Shinichi." Ran added.**

 **Shinichi eyes widened in realization.**

" **Wait, that's right!" Shinichi shouted.**

" **Hey! W-wait a second, Ran!" Shinichi yelled as he run off to tried to convinced her to change her mind.**

"Ooh burn!"

Please review! I'm deeply apologize for any OOC moments or grammatical mistakes...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Detective Conan!

* * *

 **As soon as Shinichi run off to try to convince Ran to change her mind about Shinichi paying, there's white car behind Shinichi before he run off. The camera zoomed in.**

" **You're kidding!" Said the familiar voice. "We come back to Japan for the first time in ages...And we're going to leave without seeing our son?"**

 **The camera revealed the 'mother' of Conan Edogawa and the unknown man.**

Ran gaped. "This is Conan-kun's mother!"

Conan and her mom realized what's going to happen.

'Oh shit.' Conan and Yukiko thought.

" **I put a lot of work into this disguise, thinking I could surprise Shin-chan, too..." Conan Edogawa's mother said in annoyance, glaring at her husband, and then pealed off her disguise mask and it's revealed Yukiko Kudo, Shinichi's mother.**

"Wait...If Conan-kun..." Ran muttered suspiciously.

Conan give his mom a help-me look. Yukiko know what she is going to do.

"Oh Ran-chan don't you get it? I'm the legendary actress and the master of the disguise, I can easily disguise someone, like you for instance!" Yukiko lied smoothly.

"Oh! I see."

Kaito narrowed his eyes, knowing that is a lie. 'I think I am going to ask Jii-chan about that _Obasan._ She look strangely familiar.' Kaito thought.

" **It was a waste of effort." She threw her disguise mask to the back of the car, and it landed on one of the books.**

" **Well, I got these old material back from Japan..." The man in the mask said. "So why don't we save these disguise for another time?" And then he put off his mask and revealed; Yusaku Kudo, Shinichi's father.**

 **Yusaku stared outside of the car's window as Yukiko sighed. "Besides...It looks like we'd just be pesky bugs." He added. The camera zoomed in, showing Shinichi talking to his childhood friend and Ran closing her eyes as she walking, obviously listening to Shinichi, and then Ran spoke as Shinichi chuckled cheerfully.**

 **The camera zoomed back to Shinichi's father and mother. Yukiko Kudo pouted playfully as Yusaku Kudo smiled at his son.**

" **I wanna bug Shin-chan and have him get mad at me." Yukiko pouted.**

Conan glared at his mom in annoyance.

 **The scene changed and it's revealed the beautiful blue sky with white cloud and then the scene changed, it's shows the colorful sign of Tropical Land and shows the Tropical Land amusement, and the it's shows the castle.**

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Shinichi thought panicky. 'If everyone see this... _Shit_!'

Ai Haibara look at the shrunken detective in a pitiful look, knowing what's he's thinking.

 **Ran look around eagerly using the telescope. Ran smiled excitedly.**

 **Suddenly, someone behind her back presses a cold can against her left cheek. Ran gasp in surprise and touched her left cheek on pulse. She immediately saw Shinichi smile, his easy-going smile, and offered her the cola can.**

" **Here." Shinichi smiled, and offering the Coca Cola that he recently bought. "I bet you're thirsty." He grinned playfully.**

"Oh."

"My."

"God!"

"He's such a gentlemen." Eri said thoughtfully. "Unlike my ex."

A vein popped on Kogoro's forehead. 'That...Bastard...I will make him pay...'

 **Ran stunned with some trace of blush on her cheek. Ran accepted it with a dazed off look. "T-Thanks."**

 **The scene changed and it's show Shinichi and Ran holding hands whiling running somewhere that Shinichi wanted to show her something.**

"Where is he taking Ran!?" Kogoro shouted angrily.

"Dad! This isn't what you are thinking!"

" **This way, this way!" Shinichi shouted.**

" **Hey, where're we going, Shinichi?" Ran asked, looking confused and a little concerned.**

 **Shinichi smiled a little, while running fast. "Don't worry about that, just follow me." He said, reassuring her.**

Kogoro growled, completely in a overprotective mode. 'When I see this brat...I will teach him a lesson!' He thought.

 **Ran looked at Shinichi in wonder, her expression shows the most innocent look.**

" **Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven..." Shinichi said in a tone that's a bit higher than usual, definitely trying to hiding some excitement from his voice, counting down by ten. Shinichi and Ran run down the steps, and running toward the big star on the ground. "Six...Five...Four...Three...** **Two...One...Zero!" Shinichi said at last as he let go of Ran's hand.**

Amuro flinched when Shinichi's said 'zero'. Conan noticed it and narrowed his eyes in suspense.

 **Around them, water rose from the small holes at the ground, and like flying over their head, formed a fountain.**

 **Ran gasped in awed and starring at everywhere in amazement. Shinichi smiled proudly at Ran's awing.**

" **Wow! Wow! This is amazing!" Ran exclaimed excitedly. Shinichi look at Ran's smile once again, and then blushed, secretly he's in enjoying this. "You like this kinda thing, don't you?" Shinichi said, closing his eyes. Ran look at Shinichi with a bright smile on her face. "Yeah!" She nodded.**

 **Shinichi opened his eyes in shock with a blush on his face.**

Sonoko gasped dramatically. "Ran...Why you didn't tell me this is a _date_!?"

"I-I — Sonoko!" Ran blushed furiously. "This isn't a d-d-date!"

Almost everyone stared at her shock.

"Are you kidding me?!" Someone shouted in disbelief. "You called this isn't a date?! This is absolutely romantic date that I ever seen in my _life_!"

Conan and Ran blushed in embarrassment and obviously thinking of 'this is not a date...Right Ran/Shinichi?' Both of them thought.

 **(This is the way adorable, when I saw Shinichi's face, it's give me a fangirl squeal. ~ Okay, let's get back to the story, I can't be afford to be distracted right?) Immediately a rainbow appeared from the water sprinkle.**

 **The scene changed and the a music started. (I don't know what the music name is called, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. =_="" )**

The detective boys danced a little. "I like this music!" Ayumi said.

 **It's shows that Ran is eating a candy. (I don't know what's called. Sorry. TTvTT) She look at Shinichi and then started to giggled. It's shows Shinichi eating the cotton candy and the the cotton candy was on his face look like a silly mustache. Shinichi look at Ran with a questionably stare.**

 **Ran started laughing like a madwoman. Seemed Shinichi asking her what's so funny.**

Everyone beside Shinchi and few others laughed.

Conan growled in embarrassment. 'That isn't funny!' He thought.

 **The scene changed and it's shows Ran holding the big squirrel (or a chipmunk?) stuff animal in the air, obviously wanting it. Ran told Shinichi that she wanted it and reminded him that he is buying.**

"Oooh burn!"

'Shut up. I nearly used up my monthly allowance.' Shinichi thought as he grumbled.

 **Shinichi sighed and look at the price. Shinichi's eyes grew widened in shock.**

"Hey Ran-neechan?" Genta asked.

"Yes?"

"What was the price for the big one?"

Ran hummed thoughtfully.

"I think it was 3297.45 yens, (it means 30 dollars in USA) why you ask?"

"Err...Never mind."

 **Shinichi quickly get the smaller one and trying to tell Ran to buy this one instead of the big one. Ran gaped as she stared at it in daze. The picture appeared and shows Shinichi New York's case. The past-Shinichi grinning proudly, holding the squirrel (or a chipmunk) to past-Ran whom is smiling in awe at it like she never seen someone holding the squirrel (or a chipmunk?) so close before.**

Conan give a half smile.

Kogoro wanted to destroy Kudo Shinichi.

Yukiko and the others females (expect for few) cooed.

Heiji daydream about him and Kazuha doing that.

 **The flashback ended. Ran continuously starring at it and then changed her mind to buy the smaller one instead of the big one. Shinichi secretly felt relieved and pulled his wallet to buy it. Ran look at the stuff animal with a little blush on her cheek, remembering why she wanted it.**

 **The scene changed, Shinichi siting on the bench, looking quite bored to death, and Ran look quite excited.**

Few of the audiences chuckled at Shinichi's bored look.

"For a detective who solved numerous cases is bored." Haibara smirked.

"Shut up. It's worst than being shrunken." Conan retorted under his breath.

 **The scene changed and it's shows Shinichi and Ran looking at the fake pirate ship.**

 **The scene changed and it's shows Ran jumped to hug the big squirrel (chipmunk?) mascot, and then Shinichi smiled (at the camera?) and then the pink bunny (?) hugged Shinichi without a hesitation. Shinchi give a terrified look on his face.**

Everyone (expect for Conan) laughed at his face.

"Oi oi..." Conan muttered, looking depressed.

 **The scene changed. It's shows Shinichi and Ran is siting on a chair near by the table. Shinichi seemed staring at his cup of coffee (or ice tea? If anyone knows what he is drinking ((no-alcoholic of course.)) please tell me. Because I have no idea. ;-;) in a bored look on his face and then take a nice short sip of it. Ran talking to Shinichi with a happy look on her face, showing that she is absolutely enjoying this. Shinichi spoke back with a awkward smile on his face. Ran scowled with sudden annoyance glare, and then pouted.**

"What did he say to you?" Kazuha asked. Ran scoffed. "Something stupid."

Conan glared at her.

 **The scene changed and it's showing Ran walking away from Shinichi with a pouty look on her face. Shinichi's shows a panicked look and then seemed to be trying to tell Ran something. Ran ignored him, continuing walking away.**

 **The scene changed and it's shows Ran snuggling the big squirrel (or a chipmunk?) happily. Shinichi look at her with annoyance glare and then quickly covered it into a smile on his face with a little blush.**

"Who's a tsundere now?" Haibara smirked.

Conan's eye twitched and a vein popped on his forehead.

'Haibara...You bastard.'

 **The scene changed and it's shows Ran running (Heheh...There's a great pun.) toward the strangers to ask them to take a quick picture of her and Shinichi. The strangers nodded and take the camera. Ran grabbed Shinichi to take a picture of them. Shinichi give a look at Ran, but Ran ignore it. Ran told the strangers that they're ready to take a picture. Shinichi look away, but Ran punch him in the stomach to look at the camera.**

'That's hurt you know...' Conan thought with annoyance look.

 **Shinichi stared at her, but Ran smile and a give a peace sign at the camera. Shinichi sighed like he have no choice, but do it. Shinichi smiled at the camera with two peace sign. Unknowingly to Ran, that's going to be the last picture of Shinichi Kudo before he disappeared without a trace. After the picture is taken, Ran thanked the strangers for taking a picture for them. Ran smiled and then look at the picture. Shinichi glanced at the picture with a blush on his cheek.**

 **The scene changed and it's the shows the Ferris Wheel that Shinichi and Ran currently on. Ran and Shinichi look at the ground. Ran started to speaking, but then she blushed at Shinichi's smile.**

Kogoro threw the popcorn at the screen.

'Hey!' Conan thought angrily.

 **Shinichi noticed that Ran is staring at him. Ran blushes even more and give a panicked look and trying to look away from Shinichi. Shinichi's smile faded into a curious look. Shinichi continuing staring at her in daze. Shinichi blushed furiously.**

 **The camera zoomed out from the Ferris Wheel, and then a mystery black car appeared and it's shows a man coming out from the car and it's revealed Gin and Vodka. Gin smirked creepy and Vodka give a evil smile.**

Amuro, Jodie, and the polices have a bad feeling about this.

And done! Please review! :-D I deeply apologize for any mistakes that I made, please let me know! Also I don't want everyone (Besides for the those who know Conan's identity) found out that Conan is Shinichi, until they found out that he got poisoned! The mystery roller coaster murder will be next! I deeply apologize if this chapter is short. TT-TT


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Detective Conan! It's owned by Gosho Aoyama-sensei~!

* * *

 **The scene changed and it's shows the roller coaster along with peoples whom is screaming as loud as they could, and then the scene changed and it's shows what's the roller coaster is called:** _ **Mystery Coaster**_ **and it's also shows the skeleton's head on the mountain. (** _ **right? I don't know what it's called...Sorry...TTvvTT**_ **)**

Inspector frowned a little. "Say...This seemed familiar..."

Conan sweat dropped. 'Oi Oi, because you were there with me to solved _that_ murder.'

 **The camera zoomed into and it's shows numerous of skeleton's heads sculptures in the cave.**

Ayumi and Ran shivered. "I hates creepy things..."

Sonoko snickered as she slapped Ran's back. "It'll be such a shame, if you get rid that Ran!"

Ran glared at Sonoko accusingly. "I hate you."

Sonoko look hurt. "Oh come on, it's was one time!"

Ran raised her eyebrows dangerously.

Sonoko sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Okay I admit that, I did that more than one time...Honestly that was a good makeup and it's seriously scared a shit outta you."

"Sonokoooo..." Ran said, facepalming.

" **And so, one of the things that's so amazing about Holmes…" Shinichi said, walking along with his childhood friend, Mouri Ran. (whom look annoyed.)**

Everyone (expect for few) groaned. "Idiot!"

Conan try not to look hurt.

" **Is when he first met his assistant Watson...And just by shaking his hand. He could tell he had went to Afghanistan as a military physician." Shinichi said, look at Ran who is glaring at him in annoyance, and then he turned around and grabbed a unknown stranger's hand. "Kinda like this." He said, showing her. The stranger look at Shinichi with a questionably stare. "You're part of a gymnastics team, aren't you?" Shinichi said, proudly. The stranger gasped in surprise at that shocking dedication. "H-how'd you know..?" She asked.**

Detective Boys and a few others gaped. "Wow~! Shinichi-niichan is smart!" Genta said in awed.

"Jeez. He's good." Kazuha whispered. Unfortunately Hattori heard it, he bashed Conan's head in a sudden anger.

"Ow!" Conan yelled.

"What's that for?! You bastard!" Conan whispered-yelled to Hattori.

Hattori give a innocent whistle and Conan growled angrily and vowed to get his revenge.

" **What?" The girl in the glasses asked, that is standing near by her friend. "Do you know him, somehow?"**

" **Who knows?" The girl said.**

 **Shinichi smirked, knowing that he is right.**

"Show off." Kogoro said, rolling his eyes.

'You show off more than me!' Shinichi thought as he glared at him.

" **It's her hand." He explained carefully, showing the girl's hand. "For a girl to have all these blisters on their hand...They could only be someone working on the metal, horizontal bar in gymnastics."**

 **Ran frowned. "But you can get blisters by playing tennis, too..." Ran said. Shinichi chuckled. "Oh you..." He said, and then the screen shows that Shinichi and Ran is waking pass by two girls. "Actually, when the wind blew her skirt up earlier, I saw..." And then the wind blew and then Shinichi noticed that girl has a bruise on her thighs. "She has a unique bruises on her thighs that can develop on those who work the uneven horizontal bar."**

"Pervert..." Couple woman muttered.

'Oi! I'm not a pervert!' Shinichi thought.

 **The girl blushed in embarrassment at the fact that Shinichi saw that. Shinichi turn his head to face Ran who is even more glaring at him. "Never neglecting one's observations is fundamental for a detective!" Shinichi winked. Ran scoffed. "What're you bragging about." Ran said. "Isn't it cheating if you knew before you shook her hand?" Shinichi give a sneaky grin and chuckled dopey.**

"Cheater." Ran muttered. "You knew didn't you..."

Conan laughed nervously in his thought.

" **Hey, you!" Someone shouted. Ran and Shinichi turned his head at the person. "Don't be botherin' my pals!"**

Kaito scoffed. "Rude aren't you?"

 **Shinichi gasped softly and turned his head at the girl with a questionably gesture. "Oh, are these your friends?"**

" **Why yes..." The girl in a blue headband said.**

" **In that case, should we trade places in the line?" Shinichi offered.**

"He is arrogant, but he is sure a gentlemen in a heart." Eri said.

 **The girl in the blue headband waved in a dismissal. "No, that's fine."**

" **We would be rude to bother those too." Said the girl in the glasses.**

 **The two stranger kissed in the lips passionately, while Shinichi and Ran stared at it. However Shinichi continuing staring at it creepily and then suddenly daydream about him confess to Ran. He's wearing the white groom clothes and Ran is wearing the white bride outfit. His daydream self put both of his hands on Ran's shoulder. "Ran, to tell you the truth...For the longest time, I've…"**

Sonoko give a huge high pitch shriek. "I KNEW IT! I DAMN KNEW IT!"

"Yessss...My ship have been sailed!"

"T-that son of a bit—!"

"—Kogoro!"

"Oh! Oh! Shini-chan~!" Yukiko Kudo giggled. "After all these years...I have been waiting for this moment to come. Ran-chan is now my daughter in law!"

'Mooom!' Shinichi thought in embarrassment and mentally curses at the unknown fan whom (forced) wanted them to watch the movie of him and Ran. 'These are private dammit!' He thought angrily. 'Ever heard of privacy?!'

' _No_.' Sarcastically said the woman in his mind.

'What the..!?'

'I'm your biggest fan! Shinichi Kudo! Or I say Conan Edogawa?' The same woman said in his mind.

'Who the hell are you?! And why are you in my head!?'

'Heh...I can't reveal my true name since it's illegal by the Gods law, but I'm called by Tantei Otaku.'

'Otaku?! Never mind, what you want from me?!'

'Nothing of course, but in my world you have been shrunken for twenty five years and you haven't been aged along with everyone.'

'Twenty five years?! How that's impossible?!'

'Tsk tsk. Detective, nothing impossible. After all there is _always_ one and _only_ one truth~!' She said and started to faded away.

'Hello? Hello!? Damn she is gone.'

"Conan-kun!"

"Huh!?"

Ran sighed in relief. "I have been calling your name for the past ten minutes."

Conan's eyes widened. "O-oh if so, I'm sorry Ran-neechan!" Conan said childishly.

Hattori snorted. Conan punched him in the stomach. " _Erk_!"

 _Revenge_ _is_ _complete_.

" **Shinichi, I have too." Daydream Ran said, blushing and then Shinichi and Ran about to kissed and Ran's hair blocked the screen from letting the people seeing them kissing.**

Everyone (expect for few) cooed.

"GROSS!" The kids shouted.

'Shut up.' Conan thought in annoyance. 'You will understand once you get older.'

"What a pervert imagine you have." Haibara smirked.

'Shut up you _bastard_!' Shinichi yelled in his thought.

" **Shinichi?" Ran called. The daydream slowly vanished in a flash of light. "Shinichi!" Ran shouted again. Shinichi opened his eyes in realization.**

" **Shinichi, hurry up!" Ran said, looking at Shinichi. Shinichi gasped and then saw the two strangers look at him, scowling.**

" **O-oh sure!" He said, and quickly runs to Ran. (Hehehe no pun intended.) While he is running to his childhood friend, he blushed at his stupidity. Suddenly the camera zoomed at the two mans in the black's black shoes**

Haibara look scared. _It's them._

 **and then the scene changed and it's shows that the roller coaster entered the cave. "Thanks for riding!" One of the employers said happily.**

" **Watch your step on your way out." One of them warned.**

" **Man, that was scary." One of the riders said nervously.**

" **I wanna ride it again." One do the riders said passionately.**

" **And then, that was when Holmes..." Shinichi said excitedly, while Ran look like she wanted to tell him to shut up. As they sat down on the roller coaster's seats.**

" **And two more, come head." One of the employer said and then, Gin and Vodka walked to the roller coaster, the employer gasped nervously.**

" **You get it?" Shinichi asked. Ran look like she have enough of Shinichi's fanboying about Sherlock Holmes. "** _ **Conan Doyle**_ **must have wanted to say this. That Holmes is..." Ran turned her head to face Shinichi and ready to blow up.**

'Oh _shit_.' All the mans thought. 'Angered a woman is not a good idea.'

" **ENOUGH!" She shouted angrily in a big head no justu.**

"Eep!" Genta said. "Ran-neechan you're scary!"

Ran frowned. Was I was too harsh?

" **Give me a break with all this 'Holmes' and '** _ **Conan Doyle**_ ' **! You mystery geek!"**

Yusaku and Yukiko winced. That's really harsh.

 **Shinichi look like he is about to have a heart attack. Ran look down, look like she is going to cry.**

'Oh great,' Shinichi thought miserably in a depression cloud of doom. 'It's going to show them how foolish I was...'

" **I had been really looking forward to coming here with you, Shinichi, too..." She said sadly. "Why won't you realize how I feel?" Shinichi look at her carefully.**

' **Ran...' He thought.**

 **Ran's face darkened and her hand are touching her lips.**

" **Um...Actually, I too..." He stammered with a trace of blush on his cheek.**

 **Ran started to laughed hysterically while Shinichi look at her in confusion.**

Ran seemed to realize what is going to happened next, She look down in a shame. 'Oh Kami, what I have done? I hurt his feelings..' She thought in a shame.

" **You dummy." She said and then point at him accusingly. "What are you getting flustered for? I was obviously kidding!"**

Almost everyone stunned and look at Ran.

"Look! I'm sorry!" She snapped. "I didn't mean it. I didn't know that he have a major crush on me!"

 **Shinichi gaped, and look quite embarrassed because he felt like a fool for felling such a easy trick. "Wha..?!" He cried.**

 **Shinichi crouched down and look at the ahead and completely ignored Ran in embarrassment.**

' **Dammit.' He thought.**

" **Oh, did you take that seriously?" Ran asked smugly and then patted him in the head. "You won't make it as a detective, if you fall for things like that." Shinichi look quite annoyed at that statement.**

"Ran," Yusaku Kudo said carefully. He didn't like the way Shinichi was treated. "It's didn't matter how great or how easy to be fooled they are a detective."

Ran look down.

" **We will be heading out the station!" One of the employers announced. "Off you go!" The roller coaster begun to leave the cave and then the roller coaster begun to go up. The camera zoomed in to show Shinichi's furious face. "But you know..." Ran said. Shinichi looked at her irritatedly. "The part about looking forward to this is true." Ran said with a smile. Shinichi gasped a little and then Ran hold his firm gripped to the bar.**

"This...Brat..." Kogoro muttered angrily.

 **Shinichi look at Ran whom is closing her eyes. Perhaps prepared for what is going to happen. Shinichi look at ahead and then look like he saw a ghost. The roller coaster went down and cue to screaming from the people (except for the mans in the black) who is on the roller coaster. Shinichi look like he is having fun as he laughed, and then he look at Ran whom is screaming with a smile on her face. Shinichi smiled at it. The camera zoomed to the back of the roller coaster and it's shows Gin and Vodka. Vodka is searching for someone with a binocular on his hand.**

Almost everyone narrowed their eyes in a suspicious.

 **He spotted a suspicious man with a white suitcase. Vodka smirked and then muttered to Gin. Gin nodded and grabbed a phone from his black coat and send a text to someone. The screen changed into the person who have a phone in it hand and the phone buzzed. The woman in the orange haired with a black cap on her head, look at the phone. She look at the recent email and she saw a mail from Gin. She click the email and it's says: 'Withdraw.'**

"What!?" Inspector shouted.

" **Damn." She said angrily. "What's this? We don't get a turn?"**

 **She turned around and to look at the gray haired man who is staring at the Ferris Wheel.**

" **Come on, we're pulling out of this." She said to the man.**

 **The man continually staring at the Ferris Wheel. The woman stood up. "He said to withdraw." She said, sound not too happy to hear about it. She noticed that he isn't responding to her and then stared at what he is staring at.**

" **What's this?" She asked, look at him weirdly. "You wanna ride that?"**

 **The man blushed.**

A few people chucked. Ah young love these days...

 **The scene changed and it's shows the roller coaster entered the dark tunnel. It's shows everyone is having fun and then the roller coaster moved faster than before and it's shows skeletons and other monster, and then the roller coaster entered the huge skeleton's mouth. The glowing purple appeared and then the green light appeared and then red light appeared and then it's vanished as the roller coaster entered another tunnel.**

 **The camera zoomed to the girl in the glasses and others peoples behind her. The camera shows that Ran still holding Shinichi's hand. Shinichi look at it until a signal tear touch Shinichi's face. Shinichi touch it and grab the tear from his face. "What's this? Water?" He muttered and then taste it. "It's salty?"**

Almost everyone cringed. "Ew! That's disgusting!"

Shinichi seemed to realize what is going to happen next, he told professor to closed the kids eyes. They're too young to see it, despite seeing so much murder, but this one is going to give them one of a hell nightmare.

"Professor! Let's me see!" Genta whined.

'You will thank me later.' Shinichi thought.

 **Suddenly there's a huge sound and Shinichi gasped in horror or shock.**

 **The blood spattered on Ran's cheek. "What is this?!" She screamed.**

 **Shinichi turned behind his back and gasped. "Huh?!"**

"HOLY SHIT!" Everyone (expect for few and the those who was there) shouted in disbelief.

"So much blood!"

 **The blood continuing spurt everywhere. As the roller coaster leave the tunnel, it's revealed who. The woman screamed in horror at the man who head were cut off. The body's arm moved motionlessly.**

" **What the..?!" Vodka said incredulously.**

 **The body left the blood trail as the roller coaster moved and then it entered the cave.**

" **Thanks for riding!" One of a employees said cheerfully. "Watch your step on your way..."**

"Seriously? They haven't noticed it?"

"Just wait." Inspector said, rolling his eyes.

 **The employees gasped in horror. "It's an accident!"**

" **Someone call ambulance!"**

" **Call the police, too!"**

—

 _I know I said that the murder mystery will be next, however this is only part one and the next one will be part two! I deeply apologize for any grammar mistakes and a short chapter. TvT My School is coming in end in a few weeks. Typically it's ends in May since I started mine early in August...But due to unexpected weather conditions...I suffered a bad cold and almost develop a frostbite. ._. Now I am in my bed with a heater, while I'm ill, I got bored and then decided to write this. Sorry if it was a little rush... .°(_ **ಗ** _д_ **ಗ** 。 _)°._


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Detective Conan!

—

 **The screen went black for a moment and then suddenly the screen shows the Metro P.D. police cars approached to Tropical Land, where the murder was occurred.**

 **The scene changed and it's shows crime scene and investigators look at the roller coaster murder to see any suspicious clues.**

 **Shinichi put a white towel (or a blanket) to covered the severed head of the victim's.**

" **Why did Kishida-kun have to...?" Aiko cried mournfully in Hitomi's chest.**

" **Shinichi," Ran said looking quite worried as she grasped Shinichi's shoulder.**

Sonoko snickered. "Want your man to protect you?"

Ran blushed. "S-shut up Sonoko!"

 **Gin scoffed and get his black fedora to covered his eyes. "What an unlucky bastard," he muttered under his breath.**

Shinichi felt his blood boiled as seeing that man who poisoned him.

" **Anyway, this is an accident," said Vodka.**

" **We'll have you let us leave." He said as quickly walking away from the crime scene.**

Everyone (expect for the those who know him) frowned. He is getting quite suspicious...

" **Wait," Shinichi said as glaring at those suspicious mans in the black. The mans in black froze. "This isn't an accident." Shinichi turned away to take a look at those mans in the black. "It's a murder."**

 **Everyone look at Shinichi in confusion.**

" **And the murderer's amongst the seven of us who rode the same coaster as the victim." The camera zoomed in and it's shows that Gin and Vodka seemed unhappy about the news and shows three girls stared at Shinichi in shock.**

" **Shinichi," Ran muttered.**

 **Vodka scoffed angrily. "We can't tag along with you."**

" **Excuse us!" The familiar voice said. Everyone (expect for Gin and Vodka) gasped a little. "Please let us through! Excuse us!"**

 **The scene shows Inspector Megure and police officer walking toward to the crime scene. "Sorry, here it is." The officer said.**

 **Megure give a stern stare at the officer and then a moment later he spotted Shinichi. He looked quite surprised. "Oh, Kudo-kun!" Megure greeted cheerfully to the great detective of the east. "Oh, and Ran-kun's here with you?"**

 **Shinichi give a heartwarming smile. "Ah, Inspector Megure."**

 **The scene changed and it's shows Vodka's black sunglasses (or glasses) and the glasses shows Shinichi and Ran reflection's. "Kudo?" Vodka muttered in disbelief.**

'Ha! Surprised? In your face bitches!' Shinichi thought.

" **Oh, so that's the famous high school detective, Kudo Shinichi?" One of the crowd exclaimed. "Having solved countless hard, dead-end cases, he's the so-called...Savior of the Japanese police!"**

"What's about your titles Hattori? Apart from being called as the Great Detective of the West?" Conan whispered with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you cheeky bastard," whispered-yelled Hattori with a annoy look.

Conan snickered.

" **Hey, come here!" One of crowd said. "Come here!"**

" **It's Kudo-kun! Kudo-kun!"**

" **I'll take this chance to see your amazing skills in action!" The one of the crowd said excitedly.**

" **No, I'm fluttered." Shinichi said as he rubbed his head. Ran scowled and glared at Shinichi. "Oh, you..."**

"What a bratty bastard," Kogoro muttered and earning a hit from Shinichi's mother.

"Don't you ever called my son a bastard," Yukiko growled as a red vein popped on her forehead.

 **The scene changed and it's shows the outside of the roller coaster and it's show polices is standing outside and seemed to be heavy guarded.**

" **I see..." Inspector Megure said as the scene changed and it's show investigators are searching for evidence in/on the roller coaster. "There's certainly no signs of an accident or malfunction of any kind on the roller coaster itself..."**

" **And from looking at his condition, the chances of this being a suicide are also slim." The camera shows the victim's body that's laying down motionlessly, and the investigator nodded in confirmation.**

" **Yes," said the stern-looking Shinichi. "That's why this is clearly a murder, inspector."**

"Duh."

" **However, who killed him, and how?" Megure said in wonder. Shinichi walked toward to Inspector Megure.**

" **Inspector." Shinichi said and then whispered to him by ear by ear.**

 **Gin shifted a little and seemed to be wanting to eavesdrop, but seemed he wasn't able to.**

Shinichi give a smirk. Lucky that bastard didn't.

 **Inspector nodded and Shinichi smiled.**

" **We'll have those who were riding with him remain here..." Inspector announced. "But the rest of you are free to leave."**

" **Wha..?" The crowd said in disbelief and look a little angry.**

" **Aw..."**

" **It's not an accident?"**

" **What's going on here?"**

" **Please stand back!" The officer commanded.**

" **This coaster seats eight." Megure said, crouched down looking at the paper. "So, excluding you and Ran-kun for the time being, there are five possible suspects."**

Yukiko Kudo look like she is about to explode.

"You idiot moron! You think my son is a killer since he is only a high school student you old fool!" She ranted.

"Oi..." Inspector Megure muttered. "It was in a past! This was nearly two years ago for Kami's sake."

"Baka! You don't dare accuse my son a murder! Or I'll sue you!"

"And I quite agreed with Yukiko. I, more willingly, to sue you for accusing my daughter a murderer!" Eri said angrily. "She is an _Angel_!"

Shinichi froze. An _Angel_? It's cannot be...

Eri give a familiar smirk that only Conan and Haibara can recognized.

'Vermouth?!' Shinichi thought as he slowly panicked. 'How?! Oh _shit_!"

Eri smiled as she noticed that Conan and Haibara realized who she is _really_ is.

 **The screens show the paper that's Shinichi and Megure are looking at.**

" **Riding in the first row were the victim's friends, 'Friend A' and 'Friend B'. Riding in the third row alongside the victim was the victim's friend and lover, 'C'." Megure said. "And lastly, riding behind the victim was the men in Black, 'D' and 'E'."**

" **But that being the case, because everyone was locked in by the safety guard and couldn't move about..." Megure said, analyzing the process of the murder take place. He took a look at Shinichi who is smiling overconfidently, but then turn into a serious frown on his face. "Which means only the woman sitting next to him could have killed him..." He said, pointing the letter 'C'.**

" **Ah, no. It might be possible for the men behind her."**

 **Gin walked toward to Shinichi and Inspector.**

" **Hey, hurry this up." Gin growled impatiently, Shinichi and Inspector look at Gin. "We don't have time to stick around here while you play detective." Gin said coldly and give a icy glare.**

Nearly everyone flinched at that icy glare.

" **B-bro..." Vodka stammered.**

 **Inspector Megure stood up and look at Gin. "I apologize, but please stay here a little longer." Inspector Megure said.**

 **Shinichi continuing staring at Gin with a terrifically and horrifying look on his face.**

" _ **What with this guy's ice-cold eyes?**_ " **Shinichi thought fearfully. "** _ **Those are the eyes of one who's killed countless people and is completely fine with it**_ **."**

Inspector narrowed his eyes suspiciously. That man...He's no ordinary man..

 **The screens show Gin's icy cold eyes glaring at Shinichi or Inspector Megure.**

 **Shinichi narrowed his eyes in suspense. "** _ **W-who in the world is he?**_ " **He thought** **fearfully.**

'A man whom tried to killed me.' Shinichi thought bitterly.

" **Inspector Megure." Chiba said. Shinichi stood up and look at Chiba.**

" **What is it, Chiba-kun?" Megure asked.**

 **The screen shows that Chiba is digging in the woman's purse and the woman look at Chiba questionably. "We found** _ **this**_ **in this woman's purse."** **He said, pulling out the murder weapon. The camera zoomed in and shows the bloody knife that's wrapped in white cloth, but with dry blood leaked out.**

 **The woman gasped in shock. "No way!" She stumbled backward in disbelief of what she is witnessing right now. "I don't know anything about that!"**

" **Aiko!" The girl in blue headband said, looking her in shock. "Why'd you do something like that?!"**

For the those who was there snorted. She is quite an actor...

 **Aiko gasped at the sudden accusation. "Wha..?! N-no, it wasn't me!" She cried.**

" **I thought things were going well with you and Chiba-kun, too, so why?!" The girl in the blue headband demanded in tears. Shinichi stared at the girl in a blue headband with a stern look.**

" **You have to believe me!" Aiko cried. "I didn't do it!"**

 **The camera zoomed in at Aiko's necklace.**

" **Come on, come on." Vodka said impatiently. "It's obvious that amateur's the killer."**

'What a fool.' Shinichi thought.

" **Hurry and let us leave, Mr. Detective." Vodka begged.**

 **Gin smirked evilly and lightly grabbed his his black fedora in a farewell.**

 **Inspector Megure humphed.**

" **What?" One of a woman in the crowd said incredulously. "They found the killer a lot easier than I thought they would."**

" **I thought that woman smelled rotten, too," said the man in the crowd.**

" **Was this caused by a lover's spat?"**

" **Man, women are scary..."**

"No shit Sherlock," nearly every man thought. "For some reason that, they become even more pissed once a month...I hardly get it why..."

 **Inspector Megure sighed, accepting this. "Okay, take that woman in as our prime suspect!" Inspector Megure ordered.**

 **Chiba nodded. "Come along." He said, grabbing Aiko's hand.**

" **T-this can't be..." She whispered as more tears flow in.**

" **And as a precaution, we'll confirm the identities of others who were riding the roller coaster." Inspector Megure said.**

 **Gin and Vodka walking away and Gin grabbed the 'Keep Out' sign. Gin and Vodka stunned. Gin's cold icy eyes widened and sighed. Inspector Megure turned around to look at Gin questionably. "That's not a problem, is it?" Inspector Megure asked and then slowly walking toward the two mans in the black.**

 **Gin seemed slowly pulling out something from his pocket.**

(Nearly) Everyone's eyes widened.

"He was about to kill me," Inspector Megure thought. "Too bad that I never got his name and his partner..."

" **Please wait, Inspector." Shinichi commended. Inspector Megure immediately stopped walking.**

" **Oh? What's wrong, Kudo-kun?" Inspector Megure asked.**

 **Gin's eyes widened and stared at Shinichi and dropped the thing back to his pocket.**

 **Shinichi closed his eyes and then opened them with a huge smirk on his face. "She's not the murderer." He said.**

 **Everyone (expect for Gin and Vodka) gaped and gasped.**

" **S-Shinichi?" Ran asked in disbelief.**

" **Kudo-kun." Inspector Megure muttered.**

 **Shinichi scoffed. "The one who murdered the victim, Kishida-san, on this roller coaster..." Shinichi said dramatically, and then pointed at the killer.**

"What a freaking drama queen," Kogoro said, rolling his eyes.

"You shit!" Shinichi thought and clearly look quite offended.

" **Is you!"**

 **Everyone (expect for Gin and Vodka) gasped in surprise.**

 **The girl in a blue headband gasped, knowing that she is caught.**

" **W-what?!" Inspector Megure exclaimed and walked toward the girl in a blue headband.**

" **What are you saying?!" She demanded and then point accusingly at Aiko. "You saw the knife that came out of Aiko's purse, didn't you?"**

" **A person's neck cannot be severed by something like that." Shinichi said calmly and then smirked. "Especially with a woman's strength."**

"I don't know if that a insult or not," (nearly) every woman muttered.

 **Shinichi walked forward to the girl in a blue headband. "Besides, if she** _ **was**_ **the killer..." He said. "She would have had plenty of chances to get rid of the weapon."**

 **The screen shows Aiko's teary face and shock.**

" **There was no reason she would need to wrap a cloth around it and put it in her purse." Shinichi said and then narrowed his eyes. "In order to frame Aiko-san for the crime...You put that in her purse beforehand, didn't you?"**

 **She gasped nervously, but determined to be not ready to be defeated. "D-don't say something so ridiculous!" She said. "You know I was riding two rows in front of Kishida-kun, who died, right?! So how are you saying I could cut off Kishida's head? In the first place, didn't you just say so that it couldn't be severed with a woman's strength?"**

 **Shinichi chuckled quietly. "It's certainly true that it's impossible with** _ **just**_ **a woman's strength." Shinichi said. "However, it's possible if you use the speed of the coaster along with some piano wire or steel rope!"**

 **The girl in a blue headband gasped in realization.**

" **Inspector Megure; I'd like the help of all the officers to attempt to reenact the crime." Shinichi said.**

" **O-okay, I don't mind, but..."**

Inspector Megure grumbled. "Be honest I thought he is gonna kill me," he muttered.

 **The girl in a blue headband look down, knowing that she is caught.**

" **Everyone understand?" Shinichi said. "I'm playing the role of the murderer, Hitomi-san, and Inspector Megure's talking the role of the victim, Kishida-san."**

" **First, before lowering the safety guard..." Shinichi said and sit down. "You sit with some sort of bag or something against you're back and then lowered the guard."**

" **If you pull the bag out from behind your back, it creates an opening..." Shinichi said and then demonstrate how. "And see? You could easily get out."**

" **Next, you pull out the piano wire or steel rope..." The screen shows how.**

 **(** _ **I'm going to do a small skip of explaining since their are pointless. ;-; Sorry...Forgive me...**_ **)**

"… **Then the speed and power of the coaster will rip through the victim's neck for you in an instant." Shinichi said proudly.**

Kazuha gaped.

"Holy Jesus Christ, he is GOOD!"

Once again Hattori bashed Conan's hit in anger.

"STOP ABUSING ME, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Conan shouted. "That's child abuse!"

"Oi! You're not a child you bastard!" Hattori whispered.

Conan take a tongue out childishly. "I am!"

"You little piece of..."

"Hattori! That's no way you can treat a child like that!" Kazuha yelled out and hugged Conan.

Behind Kazuha's back, Conan give a smug smirk and a traditional middle finger at Hattori.

"You little shit..." Hattori growled in anger.

 **Everyone (expect for Gin and Vodka) gasped in realization.**

" **That's nonsense!" The girl in a blue headband shouted. "Like I could do that on a fast-moving coaster!"**

" **No, you do gymnastics." Shinichi said, walking forward to her and then smirked. "Putting other girls aside...You, who's been trained in your sense of balance can do this much, even atop a coaster."**

" **Hey," said the girl in the glasses. "Will you knock this o..."**

" **What happened to your necklace?" Shinichi interrupted.**

"OH SHIT!" Kazuha gasped in shock.

"Okay, be honest, I didn't see that comin'..." Kazuha admitted, looking quite embarrassed after receiving a much of stares.

 **The girl in a blue headband gasped in panic.**

" **The pearl necklace you had around your neck before getting on the coaster." The screen shows the flashback, and showing the girl in a blue headband wearing a white pearl necklace around her neck.**

 **She immediately look at her neck, and then realized that there's no pearl necklace that she worn.**

" **You swapped out the thread in your necklace for piano wire and had the hook attached to it hidden in that purse." Shinichi said. "Wait a second!" The girl in a glasses said, refusing to believe that her friend is a murderer. "Couldn't the way you just described be done by those two, who were siting behind Kishida-kun, just as easily?" She pointed at those suspicious mans in the black.**

" **No." Shinichi said. "Those two do, indeed, seem suspicious, but they didn't killed him."**

"Sadly..." He thought bitterly.

" **How do you know?!" She demanded.**

" **I don't know the reason they rode the roller coaster, but from the moment the police arrived, it's strange how their attitude quickly changed and wouldn't stop saying they wanted to get away from here quickly." He explained. "Because if they were the killers, they should have known this would happen. That's right. The killer knew that the victim was going to die." The killer's eyes widened and then more tears flowed down from her eyes. "That's why they cried."**

 **The flashback begun and shows the water touch Shinichi's forehead.**

" **From the minute we came out fo the tunnel and found that the victim had died, until now...Not much time has passed.." Shinichi narrated.**

" **In other words, no one besides the killer could shed a long trail of tears whiling riding the coaster."**

" **So you're saying you saw Hitomi crying on the caster," asked the girl in the glasses and then point at Hitomi. "Can you prove that?!"**

" **The traces of her tears is unshakable proof." Shinichi said. "As long as one isn't riding a roller coaster...Tears...Can't flow horizontally." The camera shows Hitomi's dry tears near by her eyes.**

 **The flashback begun and and it's shows how the killer's tears.**

" **It's all..." Hitomi begun and fall to her knees. "It's all that man's fault! Because that man dumped me!"**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"You just bloody kill him for dumping you?! Oh for Christ's sake.."

" **Hitomi, don't tell me..." The girl in the glasses said. "Were you and Kishida-kun dating?"**

" **That's right!" She confessed, look at her friend. "We loved each other long before we met all of you in collage! But for Aiko..."**

 **Hitomi scowled angrily "For this woman, he...!" And then she threw her purse at Aiko. Chiba grabbed the purse and threw it on the floor as fast as lightning. The purse revealed a suicide drug inside of the purse.**

" **That's why...That's why..." The scene shows the flashback of when Hitomi and Kishida were dating. "On the roller coaster we rode on our first date...Using the necklace I got from him...And pinning the crime on Aiko...I wanted to kill him!" She screamed in tears.**

Ran seemed to wanted to cry again.

 **The scene changed and it's show Hitomi being under arrested.**

" **Later, a large quantity of sleeping medicine was found in her purse. It seems that after the murder...She planned to follow Kishida-san in death by committing suicide." Shinichi narrated. "Two hours later, the necklace used in the murder was also located in the tunnel. The thread had been, as I had thought, swapped out for piano wire...And most of the pearls scattered. The ones left basked in the setting sun, giving off a faint light. Almost as if they shed a long trail of tears."**

 **The screen went dark.**

" **Oh, come on." Shinichi said, obviously dialing to comfort Ran after seeing such a brutal murder. "Don't cry anyone."**

Ran froze. This was the last time...

" **You sure can take this well, can't you?" Ran scowled at Shinichi. Shinichi sweat dropped.**

" **Because I'm used to seeing crime scenes..." Shinichi said. "You know, torn-up bodies and stuff."**

"Fucking idiot!" One of the woman yelled.

"He seriously have no idea what she is thinking!"

"Ya fool! Ya fool!"

 **He started to chuckle, but then Ran seemed to have a break down.**

" **That's horrible!" She cried.**

" **No..No," he said. "It's best to forget about it as soon as possible."**

" **Because this kinda thing happens all the time, you know..."**

"Fool fool fool!"

" **It does not!" Ran yelled and then cried.**

 **Shinichi sighed and then spotted something isn't right.**

 **Vodka walking to somewhere unknown.**

" **That man..." He thought as he narrowed his eyes. "If I'm right, that's one of the suspicious guys who were riding the coaster."**

" **It was you, Shinichi, who said there wouldn't be any cases at an amusement park..." Ran said.**

" **Sorry, Ran. Head home ahead of me." Shinichi said.**

"No..." She whispered. "Don't go..."

 **Ran gasped and look at Shinichi.**

" **I'll catch up with you in a bit!" Shinichi yelled out. Unknowingly to Shinichi, that was the last time that he been seen in public.**

" **Shinichi!" Ran called out and about to run, but almost got tripped.**

 **She look up and noticed that Shinichi is gone.**

" **He's leaving..." She thought as she look around . "Shinichi! For some reason, that I had a feeling..."**

 **The screen changed that Shinichi is running away from Ran into the abyss of darkness.**

" **The horrible feeling that from that point on, I could never see Shinichi again..." She thought as Shinichi disappeared into darkness.**

The black haired woman, wearing black glasses and wearing a gothic outfit appeared in a bright light.

"Greeting," she said as she bowed in respect. "I was the one who invited you to come here to order to celebrate twenty five years anniversary of creation of Detective Conan and thirty two years anniversary of creation of Magic Kaito, seven years before Detective Conan was created by the man whom created you, Gosho Aoyama-sensei."

Everyone including Vermouth was confused.

"What the hell?"

The woman coughed and look at the screen. She frowned. "Ah..So you are in this part...I feared the worst...Conan, I want you to come with me."

"Eeeeh?! Me?!"

"Yes you." She said sarcastically.

'Because you don't want to get yourself killed when they find out.' She said in his mind.

Conan nodded unsurely. "Okay...Bye Ran-neechan!" And then he disappeared in a flash of light.

The woman look at the crowd. "Okay...Be warned...Seeing Shinichi's fate...Tsk, I will give you a hint...Being a detective that lead him a downfall of his life. He won't be the same again." And then she vanished in light.

Ran paled.

"Shinichi!" She thought worriedly as the screen begun to start..

 _Okay! May the Fourth to be with you! Anyway the next chapter will be shorter than this one since I've been writing this one of a hell chapter for seven FREAKING HOURS! BLOODY HELL, MY HAND IS BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS RIGHT NOW! (sob)_ Ｔ＿Ｔ _Please review and sorry for not adding a lot of reaction about this chapter, but however the next chapter will be Shinichi being poisoned! HOLD ON TIGHT!_

 _Words: 3,812_

 _(And I apologize for any mistakes, but I probably won't fix it right now since my hand are in **PAIN!** )_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Detective Conan!

* * *

 **The screen went back on, and it's show the Ferris Wheel that Shinichi and Ran was at earlier today.**

 **The scene changed and it's shows Shinichi is behind the (abandoned?) building's alley.**

" **Damn...I lost him?" Shinichi muttered.**

" **Sorry for the wait, Mr. President." Vodka said.**

 **Shinichi immediately followed the voice and look at Vodka and president.**

" **There he is!" Shinichi thought as he spotted them.**

" **I came alone, as I promised," the president said hastily.**

" **Yeah, I know you came alone." Vodka replied. "Because I confirmed from atop the coaster."**

(Nearly) everyone look surprised.

"Oh that's why..."

 **Shinichi look at Vodka in shock.**

" **Hurry and give me it!" The company president yelled.**

" **Don't get ahead of yourself." Vodka warned. "The money comes first!"**

"Money?"

 **Shinichi narrowed his eyes and pull a camera (right? I have no clue what is that! xD) from his pocket.**

" **Here!" The company president cried as he opened the box with so many yens in of it. "With this, I take it you have no objections?"**

" **Whoa!" Shinichi thought in surprised. "That's at least a hundred millions yens!"**

The detective boys look amused. "That's a lot!"

Inspector Megure look at the screen in wonder. "I wonder why that man wanted that much..."

" **Okay." Vodka said as he look quite pleased at the amount of yens. "This concludes our transaction."**

" **Now hurry and give me the film!" He snapped.**

"Film?" Megure mumbled, but then his eyes widened. "Blackmail?!"

" **Film?" Shinichi thought as he look dumbfound.**

" **Here." Vodka said as he giving the film in the white envelope.**

" **That's the incriminating negatives and prints that show your company smuggling weapons." Vodka said with a small smirk on his face. "You shouldn't be doin' bad things."**

"Do anyone have a notepad?" Inspector Megure called out. "I need to write the names down, so after this movie we can under arrest them!"

"I do!" Takagi called out.

"Please write it down Takagi," Megure ordered.

"Yes sir!" Takagi said and wrote the names down furiously.

" **Shut up!" The company president snapped.**

 **The camera zoomed at Shinichi's camera.**

" **Compared to what your organization's doing, we're just..."**

"'Organization'?" Megure asked dumbfound. How come that he never gotten any reports about this?

 **Vodka turned around to face the company president once more.**

" **Hey," Vodka said. "Exactly what do you know about us? Huh?!"**

" **Uh, no..." The company president stammered.**

 **Vodka growled and walked toward him.**

" **For this mere hundred million..." Vodka said angrily. "We're saying we'll settle this without taking your life!"**

(Nearly) everyone's eyes widened.

"This guy is a bad guy," Genta yelped.

'No kidding Sherlock," Ai thought.

 **Vodka come face to face the company president.**

" **If you got that, then you'll Immediately shut down your company and move elsewhere." Vodka said in a threatening tone. "Because we only want that land to build a new lab on."**

 **The scene changed and it's shows Shinichi's face.**

" **O-okay," The company president stammered.**

 **Shinichi narrowed his eyes.**

" **Oh, man. Seriously?" He thought.**

 **Suddenly the scene changed and it's the black shoes and then Shinichi look like he is going to have a heart attack and probably thinking of 'oh shit'. He turned around with a terrified look on his face.**

"FUCK!"

"OH SHIT!"

"RUN!"

 **It's show Gin with a cruel smirk.**

" **That's as far as your little detective game goes." Gin said with a cruel smirked and raised a baseball bat (I dunno what that thing called, so let's called it a baseball bat like in the manga) and Shinichi realized what is going to happened, he tried to run for it, but it was too late. He brutally hit Shinichi in the head that made Shinichi fall to the ground.**

"Shinichi!" Ran shouted as she look completely terrified. How come that she never knew about this?!

" **Bro..." Vodka muttered as he walked to Gin.**

" **You dumbass. Letting yourself be followed by this kid." Gin said.**

 **Vodka look at the kid and look surprised.**

" **T-this kid—that detective from earlier!" Vodka said in shock. He cursed under his breath and get a gun from his black coat. "Damn. Should I kill him?"**

Everyone's blood turn cold.

"Oh Kami," Inspector thought.

" **Stop." Gin said. "The cops form the earlier disturbance are still loitering around." He grabbed the camera and take it.**

" **Then what do we do?" Vodka asked.**

 **Gin get a suspicious-looking case from his black coat.**

 **He smirked at his partner. He shows the case.**

" **Let's use this." He said.**

 **The screen shows the red and white drug in the case.**

" **This poison, newly developed from our 'organization'." Gin explained and then grabbed Shinichi's hair. "Claiming to be a poison fully unable to be extracted from the body..." He put the drug in Shinichi's mouth.**

"NO!" Ran yelled.

Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo look way from the screen. They didn't want to see their son so...Hopeless.

" **It's a substance that makes a perfect crime possible." He grabbed the water and then he forced Shinichi to drink the water to order to Shinichi to swallowed the poison. "Though, apparently, it's a prototype drug yet to be tested on humans." Gin explained.**

(Almost) everyone paled. Oh no.

 **Shinichi fall to the ground and started to cough violently.**

 **Gin and Vodka look at him without a pity.**

"Bastards," Ran spat angrily.

" **Bro, we've gotta hurry." Vodka warned.**

" **Yeah." Gin said as he stood up. He tugged his black fedora in a farewell. "Farewell, 'great detective'." Gin said with a cruel smirk on his face.**

 **Gin and Vodka left the scene.**

 **The camera zoomed in the 'dying' detective who is coughing violently.**

 **Suddenly Shinichi give his loudest scream in pain. The scream sound like he is dying painfully.**

Ran look like she is going to cry. She never heard Shinichi's scream and she never seen Shinichi so...Hopeless and dying.

Inspector Megure gritted his teeth. "Why I wasn't there that night?! WHY!?" He thought.

Kogoro look angry. It's may be true that he dislike Shinichi Kudo, but he don't even deserve to die. "He's only a kid," Kogoro thought.

" **Damn!" Shinichi thought. "My body's burning up!"**

 **The steam is coming out from Shinichi.**

Ran couldn't shake a feeling that steam look so familiar to her.

 **Shinichi give his torturous scream.**

Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo cringed.

"Why I wasn't there to comfort him, when he needed me the most?" Yukiko and Yusaku thought and look quite angry at themself for not being with him for three years. They left him when he was fourteen...But now he suffered the worst fate than death when he was only seventeen years old.

" **It's like..." He thought weakly. "It's like my bones are melting..!"**

 **He give his last torturous scream.**

" **Damn it..." He thought weakly and slowly closing his eyes. "I can't go on..."**

 **Shinichi closed his eyes and the hands fell to the ground like he is dead.**

 **He is laying on the ground like he is going to die in a brutal death by the unknown poison.**

 **The screen went black.**

"SHINICHI!" Ran screamed in horror of what she is witnessing right now. "Oh my Kami...He...He got poisoned..."

Inspector Megure look like he is going to be sick. "Why...Why he didn't tell me that he was poisoned? Is he alive or dead?" It's can't be true...Now he felt like he have lost another son who died from cancer nearly ten years ago, his son was only seven years old when he died. However, he never told Shinichi that he is like a son to him...But it seemed like it was too late for him...He's gone just like his deceased son...

"Yes...This where he 'died'," the woman said sadly, pitying that everyone seeing the 'death' of Shinichi Kudo. "But he never going to be the same again. After all I told you guys that being a detective lead him the downfall of his life."

Ran fall to her knees and crying her heart out. He is gone...All this...Telling me to wait endlessly was a lie...Shinichi confessing me in London was a lie...

"S-so...That rumor of Shinichi's death is true after all?" Sonoko asked as more tears flowing down from her eyes. She have lost one of her childhood friend that she grew up with for seven years...He have been dead for almost two years and two years believing that he is alive...She felt like a fool.

The woman shake her head. "I can't tell you until the time comes. However when that time comes, don't blame him for his decision. After all it's was his fate. Remember, you cannot change his fate nor yours. It's against the ancient laws of the Earth, if someone broken the sacred ancient laws, it's punishable by captured by Death and no longer can able to reincarnated. Only a few people dares broke it once in a few thousand of years. You don't want to be the person to break the sacred ancient laws?"

Everyone shakes their head.

The woman smiled. "Don't worried about breaking it laws, I only have Death's favor."

"After being a servant for Death for nearly two centuries..." She muttered as she sighed tiredly. Thinking back all about the hell that she gone through with Death for nearly two horrible centuries.

She noticed that everyone is staring at her in disbelief.

"Oops! Forget what I said." She said and snapped her fingers to erased (nearly) everyone's memory of her speaking about ancient laws and Death.

Kaito narrowed his eyes. "If I am right...This is the place here Tantei-kun was poisoned and shrunk into Conan Edogawa..." Kaito thought carefully as he processing of what he seeing right now. Suddenly Kaito's eyes widened in realization and then look at the black haired woman whom is comforting (nearly) everyone for what they just saw. "This lady...Perhaps...She might know me as Kaitou Kid! Shit! If my identity get revealed here, this might be the end of Kaitou Kid and I'll (might) be arrested! I must be very on guarded, when I'm around her, she might forced entire Japan to watch my part of life as Kaitou Kid! I'll be damned if that happens!" He thought as he clearly look like he might suffered a panic attack.

The woman smirked mischievously. She kinda enjoying this, messing him up. Don't worry, she can't dare do it without the permission from her readers.

"This is where Shinichi Kudo died," she said once again and put a small smile. "And this was the birth of your certain hero and the world's greatest detective."

Everyone expect for a certain peoples, who know what she is talking about, look confused by what she meant.

The screen went back on.

—

Okay, I think this chapter is so bad... I apologize for any grammars mistakes.

Please don't get angry...

And I might not to able to update for two months.

Don't worry I got my reasons: One of my family member recently got married, my birthday is coming up on June 13, on July I will be at camp for week and my grandparents is going to my house since my parents is going to California for a week, August is the last summer with my sister before she leave to go out of state, and my health.

My health is getting worse, I'm starting to have problems and depression. :(

Don't worry I will try find time to update as soon as I can. I might update once again this month or later on.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Detective Conan! It's rightfully belong to Gosho-sensei! :D

—

 **There's a light in the dark screen like a flashlight.**

 **"Hey, get over here," An unknown person yelled. "Someone's dead!"**

Ran's blood turned cold. 'It's not possible...Isn't it?"

 **"What?!" Another unknown person yelled back in shock.**

 **'So I really did die?' Shinichi thought sadly.**

"If he really dead, then why is he talking then?" Ayumi asked in confusion.

"Maybe...IT'S A GHOST!" Sonoko said spookily with an attempted humor, trying to lighten the tension.

"Not funny Sonoko," Ran said with no emotion. She seemed like she is still in shock. Not even bothered by her fears of ghosts or monsters.

Sonoko's smile dropped.

 **"No, he's still breathing!" Someone declared. "An ambulance! Call an ambulance!"**

"If this really happened...Then why the hell this isn't in the news?!" Inspector Megure demanded.

"You will see..." The woman said mysteriously.

 **'I'm alive?' Shinichi thought in shock. He was very sure that he got poisoned and he felt so much pain that he could really die. Shinichi suddenly remembered that Man in the Black said that the drug wasn't tested on humans yet. 'I get it. That drug didn't work on humans.' Shinichi realized in his thought.**

'Tsk,' Haibara thought bitterly.

 **'How lucky!' Shinichi thought in relief.**

'Poor guy,' Heiji thought in sympathy. 'Didn't see what is happening to him. I could see why Kudou didn't talk much about this...'

'Fool,' Haibara thought.

 **"How awful," someone said in sympathy. "There's blood pouring down from his head."**

'That's ain't new,' Heiji thought dryly, remembering all the near death experience.

 **The screen went bright white and then it's appeared that there's four different police officers that's surrounded him. One of the officers is kneeling down as he gazing his wound. (maybe?)**

 **'The police?' Shinichi thought and then noticed there's quite a lot of police officers that is surrounding him. 'And a lot of 'em...'**

Kaito whistled innocently. 'That isn't a lot,' He thought as he looked proud.

'Leave it to a man who is a legendary thief, who confronted more than a millions of police officers. (This Just my opinion! I'm not sure how much he confronted police officers...Don't hurt me...)' The woman thought sarcastically.

 **'Alright!' Shinichi thought. 'At least I'll expose every one of those guy's crimes!'**

'Well, at least he kept that goal from that point to now...' Haibara thought.

 **One of the officers leaned down in front of him. "Come on. Stay with me, now." He said softly like he is talking to a child. "Can you stand..." He leaned his hand over to help the boy. "...Little boy?"**

 **Shinichi—no Conan ((since he is now shrunken)) look at the police in surprise. For calling him 'little boy'.**

 **"Huh?" Conan asked as he looked quite bewildered.**

 **The camera zoomed out and then it's shows Conan's clothes had been oversized and he look like... He is a seven years old... _Again_.**

Everyone (except for the people who knows about Shinichi's identity as Conan) look at the screen in shock.

"Shinichi...Is Conan-kun?!" Ran look dumbfounded, but then she realized that she had taken a bath with Conan. She blushed furiously and you could have seen a lot of steam coming out of her ears.

"THAT PERVERTED _BAKAAAAA_!" She screamed out in embarrassment, and then she covered her face in embarrassment.

The audiences look startled at the sudden scream from Ran.

Kogoro look dumbfounded at first, but then he slowly realized what Ran's meant.

"That disingenuous son of a bitch," Kogoro swore.

The audiences still look confused by those two.

Kogoro look angrily at the screen. "Conan—no, Shinichi, actually took a bath with Ran." Kogoro said shortly as he look quite furious.

Yukiko Kudo look at Kogoro in shock. "Why Shinichi didn't tell her that?!" She thought as she pouted playfully.

Yusaku gaped and then he facepalmed mentally. "Oh Shinichi," he thought as he pitied his son. He isn't going to make out of this one alive...

Sonoko's gloomy face turned into a bright mischievous smirk on her face. Oh she is absolutely going to enjoy this precious teasing for her lovebirds childhood friends until the day they will get married. Sonoko cackling with glee, ignoring the stares.

"THIS IS PURE GOLD!" Sonoko thought evilly.

"Conan-kun...Is Shinichi-oniisan?" Ayumi whispered in disbelief. I was in love with seventeen years old?! Ayumi felt her heart stings in betrayal. Ayumi couldn't help it, but cry.

Mitsuhiko couldn't believed it. Co—no...Shinichi deceived him, not only him, (almost) everyone was tricked by Co—Shinichi. Mitsuhiko felt like a fool who fell into a simple trick.

Genta felt betrayed and lost trust in his 'best' friend. Genta also felt outraged by this revelation.

Haibara sighed. 'I guess this time has come, this is Conan Edogawa's downfall...Everyone including Detective Boys won't be the same again...' She thought.

(Almost) Everyone felt outraged, shock, betrayal, and feeling foolish.

However, Takagi didn't felt any emotion of anger or anything. He felt like he knew all along.

Takagi suddenly remembered about the Tokyo Tower attempted bombing, it's was a suicide mission for Conan and himself. It's nearly killed them, however...Conan saved their lives.

Takagi owned him. For saving his life. He didn't dare betrayed his trust in himself. Takagi felt like he was the only police officer who believed and listened him carefully for every murder cases after the Tokyo Tower attempted bombing incident. He knew after that incident, Conan wasn't normal for a child should act. But now he knows why. Takagi secretly felt relieved, now he knows why Conan is different from other children.

 **Few police officers walked slowly forward to the young boy that used to be seventeen years old and then suddenly turned seven years old like ten years ago.**

 **"Are you okay, little boy?" The same police officer asked again.**

 **'Little boy?' He thought in shock. He isn't little! Conan blinked in disbelief and confusion. 'What's he talking about? I'm a second year in high school!'**

"Not anymore," Ran said bitterly. She is still angry and upset of this revelation.

 **The one of the police officers leaned forward as he looked at the (serious) wound on his head. "How'd you get those wounds on your head?" He asked in concern tone.**

 **Conan look down. 'Wounds?' Conan thought as he tried to remember what happened again. He look up as he got his answer of what happened. 'Oh, I know!'**

 **A small flashback begun its shows that Shinichi turned around with a terrified look on his face.**

Ran and some others winced at Shinichi's terrified look.

'Still...It's been years since I last saw Shinichi's terrified look...' Ran thought.

 ** _'When I was hit from behind by that Man in Black...'_**

 **It's shows in the flashback that Gin give a cruel smirk.**

 **Gin give a cruel smirk and raised a baseball bat (I still dunno what that thing called..) and Shinichi realized what is going to happen, he tried to run for it, but it was too late. He brutally hit Shinichi in the head that made Shinichi fall to the ground. The flashback ends.**

 **"Oww..." Conan whimpered as he clutched his head in pain. It seemed it is painful for him to remember for what happened to him. (I mean he can still remember now, but remember he got a mild traumatic brain injury from the hit.)**

Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo looked worried about their son.

Kaito Kuroba, for some reason he felt _**very angry**_ at the sight of injured Tantei-kun.

 **"Huh?" He noticed his voice changed and then noticed his clothes got bigger than before.**

 **'W-What happened to my clothes?' He thought and look like he is ready to panic.**

"You shrunk," Ran said sarcastically.

Yukiko frowned. "Ran-chan, don't be rude."

Ran look down. "Sorry."

 **One of the officers noticed his confusion of the oversized clothes that he had on. "I bet you were scared. Weren't you, little boy?" He said and then lifted him up from the ground. Conan look very terrified as the man lifted him up from the ground.**

 **"But we're here now, so don't be worried," he assured him.**

"I don't think he is worried or scared about _that_ ," Heiji muttered. Kaito nodded in agreement.

 **The camera zoomed closer to Conan's disbelief expression.**

 **'T-This guy...Lifts my body so easily...' He thought.**

Ran rolled her eyes. "Of course he is surprised about that."

"No offense, but would you _please_ shut up?" Kaito said as he looked quite annoyed.

 **The camera shifted from Conan's disbelief expression to one of the police officers talking to the Walkie Talkie. "Yes, we're under the Ferris Wheel..." He said. "And we've taken a young boy with cranial injuries to our care. We'll carry him to the medical room now." The camera changed and it's shows Conan's terrified eyes.**

 **"He's six or seven years old. I believe that he's most likely an elementary schooler."**

 **The camera zoomed even more closer to Conan's shocked expression.**

 **'Who's an elementary schooler?!' Conan thought as he looked quite mortified.**

"It's you baka," Ran said as she rolled her eyes once again.

"I didn't I told you to shut up?!" Kaito had enough of Ran rudeness to _his_ Tantei-kun!

(( ** _A/N: Okay, at first I wanted to end here...But you guys had patience for me. Sooo..I'll give you a little bit more... ^-^_** ))

 **The scene changed and it shows Kogoro's agency.**

 **"I'm home!" Ran yelled.**

 **The scene changed and it's shows the drunk Kogoro with his necktie that's tied around his head. It's also shows four empty beers laying on his desk.**

Everyone look at Kogoro who is embarrassed of his past self's behavior.

"Oh shut up! It's was the past!"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Oh shut uppp!"

 **"Oh! Ran, you're back?" Kogoro said drunkenly.**

Vermouth AKA Eri under disguise wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why did I married you?"

Kogoro felt sadness and depression returned to him again. He, indeed, still in love with his ex-wife. But it's indeed hurt him when she said that. When he married Eri, it was the best day of his life...Once in a while, he often wishes that he could go back in time to change his behavior toward his ex-wife. If he did...So it will solved his serious drinking problems and depression about his ex-wife left him and his daughter didn't loved him as she once did when she was younger ten years ago.

 **Ran turned around and then look at her dad in disappointment.**

Kogoro mentally flinched at his daughter's disappointment.

 **"Come on, Dad!" Ran scolded. "You made a mess like this again?"**

 **Ran walked over her father with a disappointed look on her face. "It's because you're like this that requests for work never come...And that's why Mom left on you!"**

Kogoro winced at the hurtful truth.

 **"Shut up!" Kogoro look annoyed when Ran mentioned his ex-wife. "I choose which jobs I take!"**

'Dear god, this how I act?' Kogoro thought as he looked mortified of his past's actions.

 **Kogoro frowned a little. "So what happened with that so-called detective guy?" He asked. "Weren't you with him today?"**

 **Ran look downed as she remembered the last time that she ever saw Shinichi running away from her and promising her that he will return.**

 **"I wonder what happened to Shinichi?" Ran muttered to herself. She knows something isn't right, but don't know why she is feeling off.**

'And turned out I was right,' Ran thought bitterly.

" **A-ha, did you two get into an argument?" Kogoro smiled gleefully. "Just forget him. 'Cause there aren't any good guys that are detectives, anyway."**

 **The scene shows the sign that said; 'Mouri Detective'.**

 **"But aren't _you_ a detective, Dad?" Ran retorted back, she didn't like when Shinichi being insulted harshly.**

"Ouch! You got a burned!" Someone snickered.

—-

Hey! Welcome back from almost three months of hiatus! :)

I can hardly believe that this fanfiction is coming to end soon. :( I'm quite sad and happy for it. *shed tears*

However...I had been thinking about making another 'watching the movie' fanfiction again...But it's still unknown for me until I finished this fanfiction...But if I agreed to make another one, I thought if I could pull a poll to see the votes for which Detective Conan movies should I write.

Remember I had chosen couple movies that I could able to write, but I want you guys to vote for one of them. After all I am not yet a professional writer, writing can be fun and hard work or even tricky for me. :) Thanks you for your understanding! :)

Alsoooo, I am quite surprised to see how much favorite and followers of this story, I didn't expect that coming. xD I didn't know that there's a lot of people who are enjoying this. This God-awful grammar and poorly OOC characters. TT-TT

Once again, see ya next month! (I noticed that I kept updating once a month. xD) ((Maybe...I might update it on October...Since originally was going to publish on September 3rd, but it will be delayed due to reasons...So you guys are lucky that I am gonna publish a few days earlier. XD ))

Also seemed like Kogoro is OOC of this one. I often thought that Kogoro his drinking problems and depression started afterward his divorce between his ex-wife and he still loved her, but unknown to him... His ex-wife still loved back, but refused to return until Kogoro, a man that Eri once knew from ten years ago return again.

Also, this summer wasn't the greatest summer that I ever had in my life. I suffered an anxiety attack in an airplane and depression. The depression had gotten a little severe. Not so great. :L Don't hurry, I'll update once again! :) Anything to my beautiful loyal readers!

P.S.

Sorry for a short chapter. ;-; Cuz I suck. Also...You might have noticed some Ran bashing moment. Of course she is upset about this revelation, I'm sure she will go back to her normal self. And...You might have noticed some Kaito 'moment'. Hehehe...You know what I am talking about? - wiggles the eyebrows and inserted a Lenny face -


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Detective Conan!_

* * *

 **The scene changed and it's shows a building with a display a sign that says, "Medical Room" in the background there's a Ferris Wheel, and Tropical Land's northern light alike colored castle.**

 **"Haven't I been telling you this whole time?!" Seven years old Shinichi yelled in frustration. The police is gazing at him with a I-don't-believe-you-but-you-are-good-at-making-up-stories look on the police's face. "I saw them!"**

"Let me guess...They didn't believe him," Inspector Megure guessed.

Kogoro snorted. "Who will believe a seven years old kid?"

The adults ((except for those who already knew Conan's identity from the beginning) look a bit guilty. That's true. Who will be crazy enough to believe a seven years kid claimed about a drug shrunk him? Most adults just assumed it was just a childish imagination. However this may be a problem though, like a child who is actually witnessed for a kidnapping a case for example. Will they believe the child? The answer will be no.

 **"A man who's smuggling weapons, and a man blackmailing him with negative of that!" Shinichi tried to explain, and then he turned face to the doctor and the giggling nurse. "But one more of their companions found me..." Shinichi's arm raises to the air and his hands into a fist clenched to demonstrate of what happened. "And bam! He whacked me on the head from behind!"**

Kaito snorted. "That really sounds a ridiculous story…"

"But too bad, it is actually not," Hattori muttered under his breath.

 **The police officer chuckled softly at that ridiculous story. "Come on, little boy. You watched too many police dramas."**

Inspector Megure cringed. "I got a feeling that he won't be happy when he hears that."

"He won't," Sonoko agreed.

Ran took a thought about it. It's true that Shinichi will be upset that no one believe him..But why he didn't tell her in the first place? 'I'm his childhood friend after all,' Ran thought; looking disappointed and upset.

 **Shinichi look offended and then jumped in the air; throwing a childish tantrum. "I am NOT a kid!"**

Kaito snickered, "says the boy who threw a tantrum."

Hattori snickered along with.

 **"I'm a second-year high schooler!"**

 **Everyone laughed, totally not believing it.**

 **The camera zoomed in, and it's show that Shinichi's frustration and anger.**

Kaito whistled loudly.

"It been awhile seeing him so pissed off," Kaito commented.

Ran raised her eyes brow questionably.

"Have you two meet?"

Kaito coughed a little as he remembered about meeting for the first time. That smartass little shit is nearly caught him as Kaito Kid persona, but they never officially meet as in person.

 **The camera changed and zoomed closer toward the police officer facing at someone.**

 **"Strange. Something's weird about this." Shinichi thought as he looked at his small shaking hands.**

Most of the audience groaned loudly.

"How could he possibly didn't realize it yet?!"

"Isn't he is the greatest detective in the eastern of Japan?!"

"He is such a fool…"

 **The camera zoomed closer to Shinichi's terrified eyes.**

 **And then his small hands looked defeated and then the camera zoomed out and it's shows the police officers and the Tropical Land's staff is discussing.**

 **"We just checked, but it doesn't look like there are applicable reports of lost children," one of the staff said.**

Ran rolled her eyes. "Obviously, from seventeen to seven years old Shinichi never existed. Only seventeen years old Shinichi is presently, and seven years old Shinichi the past."

 **'Everyone's reactions...'**

 **"His head is injured and bleeding..."**

 **'These baggy clothes...'**

 **'And then...This voice of mine.' Shinichi thought. 'Damn...Is such a thing even possible?'**

"Not at least until now," Megure muttered.

 **Shinichi looked up in determination, refusing to give himself. 'No...No matter how improbable something may be...There's always only one...'**

The woman nodded. "Nothing is impossible. No matter how confusing it is. There's only possible things that actually exist. There's no such thing as impossible."

Kaito and the audience blinked.

"Whoa that is deep…"

 **Shinichi looked in the mirror, and then started walking slowly toward the mirror.**

 **By the time he got to the mirror, Shinichi touched the mirror in horror, horrified at his sudden changes. He never even dream of seeing this. A child, that he thought won't see it again in a lifetime, but suddenly his age was reserved to the age that he was ten years ago.**

"My exact reaction," Ran muttered.

 **'What the..?!' Shinichi thought as he looked like he saw a ghost. 'This can't be happening, can it? To think my body has actually shrunk...'**

 **"Like I said, he doesn't want to go home, and telling us these wild stories..." One of the police officers said.**

 **Horrified at his sudden transformation that reversed his age from seventeen to seven years old, Shinichi looked the police officers.**

 **"So, there's a high chance he ran away from home, after all?" One of the police officers asked.**

The police department and some others facepalmed. "These fools…Why they didn't noticed about his head injury? I mean, that should spark some suspension about a child who ran away from home and got a head injury?"

"Who bloody hires them?!"

 **"For now, all we can do is contact headquarters..." The officer said. "And have them watch him in the police child care center."**

Shinichi parents look at the screen in shock.

"Oh my god…" Yukiko muttered. "My Shinichi almost got into a child care center...What if we didn't find him…"

"Yukiko, dear, take a deep breath,"

"My son almost got killed and almost got into a child care center!?" She yelled out as she clenched her fists in anger and protectively. "Ooh, these darn police officers, I will find them, and give them a fist."

"Yukiko," Yusaku warned.

Yukiko huffed.

 **'C-Child care center?' Shinichi thought in horror.**

 **"Okay, little boy..." The officer turned around and saw nothing but dust. "He's gone!" He exclaimed.**

"Thank Kami," Yukiko sighed in relief.

 **"The window! He escaped through the window!"**

 **The camera zoomed in at the opened window, and then the scene changed, it shows that Shinichi is running away and shows Shinichi's panicked face.**

 **'You've gotta be kidding me..! Like I'd let myself be put in a place like that!' Shinichi screamed in his thought and then he went into a small alley, but yet it's fit him due to being shrunken.**

 **"Hey! Little Boy!" The police officer yelled out.**

"Doesn't sound a bit creepy when he call them that?" Ayumi asked and shivered.

Detective Boys took a thought and then shivered. (Expect for Haibara)

 **The scene changed and it's shows that Shinichi is coming out of the hole (?), But then the police dog suddenly barked loudly as the dog spotted him.**

"HOLY SHIT!"

"THAT'S HUGE!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"I know dogs are cute, but...That is HUGE!"

"Is that necessary?! It could give him a traumatic experience, if he weren't a child!" Someone from the audience said angrily.

 **Shinichi looked surprised and scared. "It's huge!"**

 **"There he is! This way!" The police officers shouted like he caught a criminal that escaped from the prison.**

 **"Damn it..." Shinichi cursed under his breath and turned around and then started to climb up and then at once he got on top, he ran away at once.**

 **'Jeez, am I some kind of criminal or something.' Shinichi thought.**

The police department chuckled dryly. "If you keep running away."

 **The scene changed and it's shows at least five policemen is continuously searching for the shrunken detective, Shinichi Kudo.**

 **"Hey, what about over there?" The one of the policemen offered. The camera zoomed out and zoomed near the bushes, and it shows that shrunken detective is hiding from the police officers.**

 **Suddenly Shinichi's phone rings. Shinichi took his phone from his packet, and look at who is calling him, and the caller is from Mouri Detective Agency.**

Ran's heart dropped.

 **'Ran...!' He thought happily; looking quite relieved. 'All right! If I have Ran come here and pick me up...' He was about to touch the button to answer an incoming call, but then he heisted as he got a second thought.**

'God dammit Shinichi,' Ran thought.

 **'But with my voice as it is now...' He thought. 'And this body, too...'**

'I won't care if you just told me the truth in the beginning, but you just lied to me for two years…' Ran thought sadly.

 **Shinichi immediately shakes his head violently as he imagined about Ran's reaction.**

 **'Damn...' He thought and then gasped softly, and look closely at his phone. However Shinichi rejected that idea when it comes to his mind. 'I know! If I at least text her...'**

 **Shinichi sighed sadly. 'No. There's no way I could explain something like this.'**

Ran just sighed as she looked quite disappointed.

 **"If you keep conceitedly poking your nose into cases..." Shinichi remembered that Ran warned him about putting himself in real danger. Turned out it came earlier than he foolishly thought it will. Before he thought anything else, a familiar voice yelled loudly: "Search that area thoroughly!" A police officer ordered.**

 **Shinichi grunted loudly, and ran off before they found him.**

 **'D-Damn! Damn! Damn!' Shinichi cursed loudly in his thought.**

"A child shouldn't curse," Kaito smirked teasingly. "A teenager or not, a child is a child."

Hattori covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

 **The scene changed and it's shows dark blue sky, and then slowly tilt down, and revealed Shinichi's ((Kudo's family)) house, and then the scene changed. The scene shows the telephone ringing, and revealed that Mouri Detective Agency is calling (again).**

 **"Hi, this is Kudo," it says robotically. "I'm currently out of the house. If you need me, leave a message after the beep." A beep noise from the telephone.**

 **The camera zoomed out, and shows that Ran is holding the telephone nearby her ear, and look worried.**

 **"He's not back home, either." Ran muttered worriedly as she looks at the telephone on her hands.**

 **Drunken Kogoro look at his daughter. "He must be havin' dinner with that famous author dad of his, or somethin'." Kogoro said.**

The audience look at Kogoro with a you-got-to-be-kidding looks on their face.

"Hey! I was drunk!" Kogoro tried to defend himself.

 **Ran look at her dad, frowning.**

 **"What are you talking about? Shinichi's parents have lived in the United States for the past three years..." Ran said, putting her hands on her hips. "And Shinichi now lives by himself, you know?"**

 **"Oh? Does he?" Kogoro drunkenly questioned.**

"WHAT!? DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! IT MAKE ME FEEL STUPID!"

 **Ran look down and remembered that Shinichi running off to unknown. 'Something really did happen after that!' Ran thought panicky. She immediately grabbed her coat and the umbrella. She run out. "I'm going to Shinichi's house for a bit!"**

 **"Huh?!" Kogoro exclaimed, and tilted out of the door. "Hey! What about my dinner?"**

Inspector Megure raised His eyebrows. "You can just feed yourself. Don't just leave your daughter to do your selfishness deeds."

Kogoro felt hurt, but knew it was true.

 **The scene changed, and it revealed a rainy cloud, and then the scene changed shows that Shinichi is running away from the police, and turned to the corner, he quickly hides himself at the side of the soda vending machine.**

 **He quickly looks at the street, but then hide himself as the police cars passed by.**

 **He sighed in relief, as the police cars left.**

 **He quickly left the scene as the scene changed. It shows that he is running halfway across the bridge.**

 **He immediately bend down over his knees and panting heavily.**

 **'To think I could be out of breath after only running this far...' Shinichi thought bitterly as he walked, and then stopped as he looked at his small hands. 'What in the world happened to my body, anyway,' as he thought questionably to himself.**

"I hate that when it happens," Genta muttered.

 **As if the lighting stroke him, he gasped in realization.**

 **'Wait! If I remember right, after those guys hit me...'**

 **The scene went bright flashed and give a small flashback when Shinichi was on the ground, and then his hair was pulled up by one of the Man in the Black, and then one of the Man in the Black put the poison in Shinichi's mouth. He muttered about this poison was newly developed by the organization and said that the poison was yet untested on humans. It's shows that Shinichi was forced to swallow the poison.**

Shinichi's parents and some others flinched.

 **The screen flashed a bright little, and shows Shinichi looked like he lost something he treasured so much.**

 **'Don't tell me...It's because I took that drug?' He thought. 'It couldn't be...'**

 **Suddenly there was a bright light shone on Shinichi's back, and turned around as he saw a truck is coming toward him. Shinichi quickly covered his face to protect himself, and shield himself from the light.**

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Yukiko shrieked.

"OH MY GOD! HE ALMOST GOT HIMSELF KILLED!"

 **Suddenly as fast as lightning, the truck turned over, and nearly hit Shinichi (?).**

 **The driver looked out the window, and look pretty angry, not even checking that Shinichi is injured or not.**

Everyone scowled.

"You nearly killed him-"

"—This motherfu—"

"—THERE'S INNOCENT CHILDREN HERE!"

"Get his licence plate. We will under arrest him."

"Yes Sir!"

 **"You dumbass," the driver shouted. "What are you doing, standing in the middle of the road?! Be careful, you damn twerp!"**

"How dare you!" Yukiko yelled at the screen. "Don't you ever call my son a damn twerp!"

 **The screen shows Shinichi is on the ground, looking quite stunned at the near death experience.**

 **The truck left without a final looking back.**

'Bastard,' Yukiko thought. 'How dare he left my son there, what if he was serious injured?! Or even KILLED?!"

 **Shinichi look at the truck, and made a oi-oi face.**

 **"A twerp?" He muttered under his breath. "That's pathetic."**

"You are thinking that is funny?! The fact that you almost died...Twice in one night!" Ran exclaimed.

 **Shinichi stand up from the wet ground, and start walking to his destination.**

 **The scene changed and shows that Ran is running along with her pink umbrella.**

 **Ran look at the street, she frowned as she noticed a few police cars is going past by her. Ran shakes her head worriedly as she continually running as fast as she could.**

 **The scene changed, and shows that Shinichi is at his front door of his house, trying to reach the door handle.**

"How sad, he can't even reach his door handle…"

 **"Dammit!" Shinichi yelled out in frustration.**

 **Suddenly Shinichi stumbled and fell backward into the puddle.**

 **"Ah, damn it!" Shinichi yelled, cursing at his seven years old's height. "I can't even get into my own house?!"**

"Sad facts, my husband locked me out all the time…"

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Don't worry...He divorced me years ago."

"Then why you are crying?"

 **"I can't do anything like this, can I?!" Shinichi said hopelessly.**

 **Shinichi immediately hit the ground with his fists in frustration.**

 **"Oh no, this is bad!" A familiar voice cried.**

 **Shinichi immediately look up at the familiar voice, and winced at a loud boom. Shinichi look at his neighbor's house, and got a feeling something will happen.**

 **Oddly enough, Shinchi was right. A loud boom, and the fence (?) broke, and Professor Agasa landed on the fence, like a cartoon character. Agasa rubbed his head as he fell to the ground.**

The audience winced.

"How you even survived?"

Agasa blinked.

"I never thought about that…"

 **"Ah," Shinichi gasped.**

 **"Huh?" Agasa said as spotted a child (Shinichi).**

 **Shinichi smiled happily.**

 **"Professor Agasa!"**

"I don't think he can recognize you…"

"Oh! I think Shinichi figures that out later…"

 **"Oh!" Agasa smiled, but then looking confused on the next second. "Who are you?"**

A few people from the audience laughed.

"This sounds like a comedy show!"

 **"It's me!" Shinichi cried, pointing at himself. "Shinichi!"**

 **"Oh, so you're a child of Shinichi's relatives?" Professor Agasa asked, looking at the child. "Come to think of it, you look a lot like Shinichi, when he was little."**

"Agasa!"

"Sorry! I should've known. Shinichi is an only child."

 **"No! I'm Shinichi!" Shinchi yelled out, and give a childish tantrum. "Look! Kudo Shinichi, second-year at Teitan High School!"**

 **Professor Agasa pressed the button.**

 **"Hey, Shinichi. You have a visitor." Agasa said.**

 **"Ah! You don't believe me, do you?!" Shinichi yelled in frustration as he shakes his hair, but winced. "Ah, oww," he whined.**

"Shinichi!" Yukiko said worriedly.

 **"Hey, are you okay?" Professor asked, looking concerned.**

"He look like he's literally in pain."

 **Being a stubborn duckbutt, Shinichi refused to lose. "Then now about I talk about you, Professor?!" Shinichi declared as he pointed at Professor Agasa.**

 **"Agasa Hiroshi, 52 years old," Shinichi said calmly. "You're an eccentric inventor who lives next door to me...You call yourself a genius, but you've made nothing, but junk."**

"I admit it sound a bit stalkerish, when the people you don't know says that…"

Agasa looked offended. "My inventions aren't junk!"

"Says a man who just got his experiment blow up."

 **Agasa look quite offended.**

 **"Even worse, you have a mole in your butt with a hair growing out of it." Shinichi said.**

"Ewww!"

Agasa blushed in embarrassment, "oh come on! Everyone has something unique about their body."

"Still—that's gross."

 **"My butt's..." Agasa muttered as he touched his butt where the mole is. "Only Shinichi should know about that...Don't tell me that darn Shinichi had been spreading my secrets around!"**

"I don't think he will."

 **"I didn't hear about it, I'm Shinichi! I was forced to take some weird drug, and was shrunk!"**

 **Agasa blinked. "A drug...shrunk you?"**

 **"Yeah." Shinichi nodded firmly.**

 **The camera zoomed in, showing Professor Agasa's eyes.**

 **"A drug?" Agasa asked as he narrowed his eyebrows.**

"Don't do drugs kids. Drugs are bad. Drug is baddest enough that can kill you."

"Does that includes medicines?!"

"Depends on what kind."

"Wow! I learned something new today!"

 **He immediately grabbed the child's hands, and pulling him as he stumped to his way to the police station.**

 **"If there is such a drug, I want to see it for myself!" Professor Agasa said sternly. "Come with me. I'm handing you suspicious little punk over to the police."**

"You just called my son a punk.."

"I deeply apologizes Yukiko."

 **Shinichi panicked. "Then...Then how about this?!"**

 **The camera zoomed at Professor Agasa's muddy shoes.**

 **"Professor, you just got home from "Columbo" restaurant, didn't you?" Shinichi questions as he entered his detective-mode. "And in quite a hurry."**

 **Professor Agasa look very surprised and stunned. "H-how'd you know that?" He stammered.**

"He is the great detective of the east!"

"Modern Sherlock Holmes!"

 **"Your clothes, Professor," Shinichi said calmly, and then point at him. "The front has signs of being wet, but not the back."**

 **Professor Agasa look at his back, and realized it not completely wet as it was on the front. "Huh?"**

 **"That's proof, that you were running in the rain." Shinichi said. "In addition, you have mud splashed on your pants."**

 **"What!?" Professor Agasa exclaimed as he noticed it.**

"How could you possibly didn't notice it?"

"This was a years ago…"

 **Shinichi grinned as in the background shows Professor Agasa is running in the running in the rain.**

 **"The only muddy road in this area is front of "Columbo", which is under construction," Shinichi explained, and then grins widely. "Furthermore, you have the distinctive color of Columbo's specialty meat sauce on your mustache."**

 **Professor Agasa look at his mustache, and then touch the sauce, he look at his hand. He exclaimed loudly as he spotted the sauce on his fingers.**

 **"Then you are..." Professor Agasa look at the child.**

"Shinichi Kudo! A detective," Kaito sang.

 **Shinichi grinned as he winked, in the background shows the adult Shinichi is doing the same thing as the child Shinichi is doing now.**

 **"Elementary, my dear Agasa." The**

 **younger and older Shinichi said at the same time.**

 **Professor Agasa bend down as he looked at the child form of Shinichi.**

 **"S-Shinichi? Are you really Shinichi?" Agasa asked incredulously.**

 **"Haven't I been dating that all along? I was shrunk by some drug!" Shinichi shouted.**

 **Professor Agasa scratches his chin.**

 **"I still can't believe it," he said. "Scientifically speaking, such a thing shouldn't be...But the thing about my butt before..."**

The audience snorted.

 **"Just let me get into my house for now!" Shinichi demanded.**

—

Hey guys! I'm deeply sorry for the unexpected and unplanned hiatus...There's a lot of things are happening right now. The most causes are depression, and school work..

I say 2019, is a bad year for me...I mean at the end of the year, two of the K-Pop idols recently took their own life. Suicide is a very touchy subject to me. Just you know, suicide isn't the answer. Love yourself. ;)

In addition, 2019 is also marked as a seven years anniversary since my first childhood friend who got a rare type of cancer at a young age, and miraculously survived after four years of battling. *sniff* I'm very proud.

Anyway sorry for my rumbling, I believe that the final chapter of this and poll (for the next movie to write, and remember I had chosen a few movies that I can able to write) will be released in early January, or maybe earlier if I'm luckier. :)

Apologizes for OOC and not enough reactions..However for the final chapter, I think it will be a lot of reactions, and *hint* a little angst ending. *wink*

words: 3,765


	9. INDEFINITE HIATUS

Hello...I know I haven't updated since December 2019...

I have to say..This story is going on indefinite hiatus. I am not sure that whenever I will return.. Due to a certain virus outbreak, I just can't do anything anymore. My anxiety and depression had heightened as my country is in crisis.

As spring had come by, my 'spring sickness' return again. I am currently having a cold and cough.

However, I might return whenever this accursed virus died out...Also, I would like to say this might be my last fanfic. I am thinking about putting my pen down and leave this website forever. However before I do, I am deciding to finish this series and make a saddening announcement to my other fanfics that I am no longer writing. ;^(

I'm sorry. Stay healthy and stay safe...

\- Tantei Otaku


End file.
